The Greater Good
by WetOtterSoks
Summary: After seeing her wife murdered at the beginning of the third wizarding war Fleur jumps at the opportunity to go on a mission that will mean going back to an alternate time where Hermione is still alive. Fleur finds the only way to complete her mission is to become Hermione's Step-Mother. Rated for dark and twisted themes, probable swearing, and all the usual stuff. AU FD/HG
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This one is a little dark and a little twisted. Please review**

**AN2: Edited to fix formatting**

Chapter 1 - Conflicted

Fleur sat at the kitchen table, mending Hermione's favourite jumper. She could have used magic, but she took a certain amount of satisfaction from doing it by hand, her mother had taught her to be proud of the things she could without magic just as much as those she could do with magic. She glanced up at the clock and sighed, it was almost four in the morning. She set her sewing down and rubbed her eyes then got up and walked to the door leading out of her small cottage and checked the garden. Fleur knew it was futile, had someone apparated in she would have known it, the wards around her home would have given her some sort of indication, and she would have heard the loud crack that accompanied an apparating witch or wizard.

Her home was her sanctuary, and as such it had been built like a fortress. To the passing muggle it looked like an ordinary country cottage, two windows and a door downstairs, and three windows upstairs in the front and a small chimney poking out the roof. The cottage was on a small protrusion of land whose only access was a narrow single lane road, one point of entry meant only one area needing defence. The ocean surrounded the land, with a small private beach at the back of the property and rocks on the sides.

Fleur imagined that her mother would have scowled if she had seen it, saying that it had looked unsightly, Fleur had told her mother in her mind that that had been the idea, but then she knew her mother would approve of the inside of the cottage which was much more to her mother's tastes. Her sister Gabrielle would have loved it, but then, Gabrielle looked at every building she entered as a base to be defended, putting her muggle and wizarding military skills to the test at every opportunity. Fleur smiled as she thought of her father who would have smiled at her and simply said that if she liked it then he loved it.

She surveyed the garden in the moonlight proud of the work that had been done there by her family, each flower, every rock and every blade of grass had been laid by hand, by them. The night air was warm and she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to all the merciful Gods, in case one of them might look down and see the worry lines on her face. Her eyes shot open when she heard movement upstairs and she turned and stepped back into the cottage. She could hear bare footsteps padding across the floor and braced herself as the stairs creaked. Fleur slipped back into her seat at the table and resumed her sewing as the Hermione appeared in the kitchen doorway.

Hermione cast a cursory look at Fleur, the sewing and then the clock, "He is not back yet?" she asked.

"Non," Fleur answered and she set her sewing down and got up to the kitchen, unable to bear the worry on Hermione's face or the judgement in her eyes whenever the younger witch looked at her.

Hermione sighed and slumped down in one of the other kitchen chairs, absentmindedly chewing on her nails as she watched Fleur, who was busy boiling water. Hermione tsked as Fleur made tea for them both. Tea seemed to be the Veela's answer to everything, when Hermione thought about it, it was a very British trait and she wondered how the French witch had come about it. Dismissing the thought Hermione realised that she didn't care, at that moment in time she was more worried about her father who was now 5 hours late.

She looked at Fleur as the blonde witch set tea on the table in front of Hermione and sat back down. Hermione looked at the tea and tried to resist the scent of the chamomile, she did love chamomile tea but she would not give an inch to this woman.

"Is that the best you can do? A cup of tea?" Hermione said her tone making her contempt for Fleur very clear.

Fleur parted her lips to respond but found she could not. She gave herself a moment and then took a deep breath, "'Ermione, must you always be angry wiz me?" Fleur asked, "I made you tea because I know zat et is your favourite and I 'ope zat et will quiet your mind so zat you can get some sleep zat is all." She explained. She did not know how to get through to Hermione that she did not intentionally set out to disrupt her life, but simply that a series of circumstances beyond her control led to this point.

Hermione stubbornly pushed the tea away and got up from her seat, "Just because you are married to my father does not mean that you can take the place of my mother!" she spat at Fleur and stormed into the living room, throwing herself down on the couch sulkily.

Fleur didn't react, she knew that Hermione's anger while directed at her, was due to the fact that her mother had died and she was worried about her father. Fleur knew that once Waylan was home, the worry would be gone and then she and Hermione would go back to the stony civility that they maintained for her husband's benefit and so she continued sewing. An hour later she got up and went to check the garden, there was still no sign of him, she re-entered the house and tip toed into the living room on the premise of going to the bathroom so that she could check on Hermione.

The younger witch had fallen asleep on the couch and Fleur pulled a blanket from the back of the couch over her sleeping form. She stared at Hermione and found her emotions stirring at her fondness of the bushy haired witch. She immediately pushed them away, she could not do this, she had chosen her path.

Fleur straightened up and left the room going through to the study. She closed the door, leaned against it and focused on her breathing for a moment.

"Difficult night Mrs Granger?" a voice came from a painting on the wall.

Fleur looked up at the painting of Dumbledore in scorn, "Waylan has not returned, 'Ermione 'ates me and I 'ave more secrets zan I do strands of 'air, 'ow do you ink my night is going?" she said in a whisper, though her tone left no illusion as to how upset she was.

"Mrs Granger, this was never going to be an easy path..." The Dumbledore in the painting began.

"Spare me your platitudes Dumbledore!" Fleur interrupted him, "I do not need to 'ear zem right now. I know zat I chose zis path, I know it is for ze greater good, and I know eet iz 'ard! Zat does not 'elp me right now. My 'eart is a confused ball of wool! Even knowing wat I do, knowing zat 'ad I not taken zis action zen zey would be dead, does not make ze path ahead any easier to travel, but zis task you 'ave given me et iz impossible!" Fleur choked back tears as she let all her venom out on the portrait of the man who had once asked too much of her.

"Mrs Granger smooth seas do not make skillful sailors," Dumbledore told her, as though this one phrase would make her realise that the greater good was a worthy cause and she was being selfish. Fleur ignored Dumbledore and pulled out her wand, aiming it at the portrait, The Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at her, "What is it you intend to do Mrs Granger," he asked as Fleur kept the wand aimed at him and took out the key she wore around her neck. Fleur looked at the locked drawer then back at the painting. "Mrs Granger I do not think that wise," Dumbledore said to her as though he could read her mind. Ignoring him Fleur sat in the chair, placed her wand on the desk and took the chain that held the key around her neck off. She unlocked the drawer, and taking a deep breath pulled it open. "Mrs Granger, Hermione and Harry are dead in that other timeline, the Wizarding World does not have a hope." Dumbledore told her in a soft tone. Fleur grabbed her wand and spun around, aiming keenly at the portrait, "Be silent Dumbledore, you said yourself, zis is my decision, and I will burn you out of zis frame if I 'ave to, now give me some peace so zat I can think!" The emotion was raw in her voice as the turmoil ate away at her. In her mind she turned over the facts, in that reality Hermione was dead, but she was not alone in what she had to endure. In this reality, Hermione was alive but hated her with every fibre of her being and Fleur had no one save a babbling portrait to share her heart with, and his default setting was 'disregard your heart and do the right thing' every single time. Fleur reached into the drawer and pulled the top layer of papers and notepads out then took out her leather bound journal. She set the journal on the desk and unbound the cord that kept it fastened and opened the journal up, going to the back page she tapped the inside of the cover with her wand and the seal came away to reveal a photograph and a necklace than had previously been concealed.

For a moment Fleur just stared at the two items, even though she had known they would be there she found herself surprised to see them, as if she had almost convinced herself that they had simply been a part of an elaborate dream and this hell she was in was the life she had always lived. Ignoring the necklace for a moment she took out the photograph, she could see herself 5 years younger, she was whispering something into Hermione's ear and Hermione in turn was giggling. Fleur cast her mind back to that night, she remembered it as though it had been only yesterday, though she knew it had been over five years ago, at least for her it had. For everyone else it had never and will never happen. It had been Harry and Ginny's wedding, Fleur and Hermione had both been bridesmaids and Fleur was commenting on Ron and Lavender who were trying to subtly sneak off for what could only be a quickie. One of the twins had captured the moment for the couple thinking that Fleur was kissing Hermione and the brunette had been blushing. Fleur and Hermione had been seeing each other for four years at that point and supported each other right through the second wizarding war. The pair had fallen in love at the tri wizard tournament and that love had grown stronger each moment since. After the war everyone of their generation was making up for the time they had lost in the war in getting their lives together in 'normal' times, focusing on settling down and starting families. Hermione and Fleur had gotten married a year before Ginny and Harry, as soon as the war had ended in actual fact, not wanting to spend another moment apart.

Five years to the day since Harry and Ginny's wedding, the post war world that everyone had built up came crashing down around them in the space of one evening. They had been gathered at the Burrow, celebrating a birthday, when Arthur Weasley had come stumbling into the kitchen, broken and bleeding and collapsed on the floor. Everyone sprang to action checking on Arthur or checking the garden to see if Arthur's attackers had followed him. They had, the fields were ablaze within seconds, hex's and curses were flying everywhere. Harry was the first out of the door, followed closely by Ron and Hermione. The three were now trained aurors in the service of the Ministry of Magic. By the time that Fleur had got to the kitchen door, Harry and Hermione had been killed by the attacking Death Eaters. Fleur fell to her knees, pulling her lovers body into her lap and let her anguish out in the form of a wail as the Death Eater's advanced on them.

As she had cradled Hermione's body a hex exploded on the ground beside her and Fleur's rage was instant. She felt herself slip her skin as the beast within her took control firing balls of flame at every Death Eater she could see as she got to her feet and let out an almighty screech. Her fury consumed her much like the flames that were consuming her enemies as she surveyed the open area around her for sign of more, the Veela willed the enemy to attack as though battle would somehow unleash the pain she was feeling from within her to the world at large. The Veela roared in defiance as three Death Eaters approached her on one side and she recognised one as Bellatrix Lestrange. Her fury raged a new at the sight of the woman who would never know the lasting impact that her torture had had on Fleur's wife. The Veela struck out with all the hurt, rage and sorrow that she felt and Bellatrix looked a little stunned when she caught fire, but as quick as the flames broke out, they were doused. The Veela turned to see who had dared and came face to beak with Vodemort himself. For that moment she found that she was too stunned to react and Voldemort just laughed and signalled the Death Eaters to retreat.

Fleur shivered at the desk as she remembered the shell shocked look on the survivors faces as she slipped back into her own skin. Their numbers had been dwindled down to a fraction of what they had been, they had never before felt so defeated. She remembered having the feeling that she should do something but did not know what that something should have been leaving her feeling absolutely powerless. She had received the owl not even ten minutes later asking her to urgently attend a meeting with Minerva McGonagall at Hogwarts. It was at this meeting that she had first met with the portrait of Dumbledore and he and Minerva McGonagall had confided in her their plan. One of the unique qualities of the Veela was that, from time to time, magical items did not react as they were meant to with the Veela, for example broomsticks did not fly unless specifically designed for Veela.

Time Turners were no exception to this rule. As though temporal physics was not hard enough to understand, when a Veela entered into the equation, temporal physics became out right impossible to understand, unless your name was Minerva McGonagall or Albus Dumbledore. They needed someone to not just go back in time but to go back in time on a different time line, and the only way they could accomplish this feat was to enlist the help of a Veela. Dumbledore had explained that Fleur needed to travel back to the year of the Tri Wizard tournament, but the tournament would not take place. He told her that in the time line she would travel to, Tom Riddle's Diary had been found by Bellatrix Lestrange, and Voldemort had been released from it. He had successfully taken over the wizarding world and had been in control of it for over a year so things would be very different to the life she knew. Fleur had been on the edge of her seat listening to Dumbledore as he told her that Harry would be in hiding with the Order and he did not have the same relationship with Hermione and Ron as he had in her timeline and he made it clear that her task would be to bring the three together. When she had asked why, Dumbledore had looked at her over the rim of his spectacles and explained to her as though he was teaching a first year Wingardium Leviosa that in all the time lines that he had visited Voldemort had not been defeated unless the three were friends.

It was Minerva who pointed out to Fleur that she would be going back to a time when Hermione was 14 and she would be 26 and so it would be 'inappropriate' for Fleur to pursue a relationship with Hermione. At the time Fleur had not been concerned, she thought that she could care for Hermione from a distance, as long as they were both alive, that was all that mattered to her. That had been 2 years ago, she had spent a gruelling couple of months finding Hermione, Ron and Harry and trying to get a way into their lives, but the teens she found had been quite different to the ones she knew.

Hermione was cold, closed off and automatically suspicious of everyone, which was not all to surprising given the loss of her Mother when Ministry 'officials' had broken into their home and kidnapped Hermione one night. Hermione had never spoken of what had happened in the 72 hours she spent with the ministry, she had simply returned to school at the beginning of the next year with a certificate that pronounced her blood status to be 'half blood' explained that her father was in fact a squib. She had been transferred to Ravenclaw house for some reason best known to the Ministry, who had taken over the running of the school, and chose to speak very little.

The only good thing to come from Hermione's abduction had been that her father, Waylan, recognised that there was a great danger to his daughter and having lost his wife, he wanted to do everything he could to ensure that his daughter remained safe. Fleur had bumped into him in Diagon Alley, where he appeared to be wandering around aimlessly, when she invited him for a coffee. She became friends with him quickly and then invited him to join the Order of the Phoenix over the coming weeks. The Order had argued the value of having another muggle, or in this case a squib, in the Order, but Ted Tonks was able to explain the value to them and they reluctantly agreed. Fleur had used her Veela charms to make Waylan Granger fall in love with her and they were engaged to marry within a year of meeting. From that moment on Hermione had hated her, suspicious that she had used her Veela charms on her father for some surreptitious reasoning only known to Fleur herself and Hermione was determined to find out why. Of course Hermione was right, but Fleur could not let her find that small detail out.

Fleur reached out and stroked Hermione's face on the picture a single tear slipping from her eye at the memories of a lifetime that had flowed through her head in just a few seconds. What struck her most was how vivid and wrenching it was to remember the feeling of Hermione's death, even now years later, even though Hermione was alive and well in this reality. Fleur wiped off the tear that had escaped and touched the necklace. She could do it, Fleur thought to herself, she could slip the chain around her neck and go who knows when, and things would be different than they were now. Thing May even be better than they were here. She turned to the portrait of Dumbledore that she had brought back in time with her, "You are certain zat zis is ze only reality where You-Know-Oo can be defeated and never return?" she asked him with the time turner in one hand and the photograph in the other. Dumbledore nodded solemnly in response, yet somehow he appeared to look apologetic at the same time. Fleur let out a sigh and replaced the time turner necklace and the photograph in the journal, sealed it shut, placed the journal in the drawer, put everything back on top of it and closed and locked the drawer. Dumbledore seemed to let out a sigh of relief but still held his tongue has he glanced at a scorch mark on the corner of his portrait and knew that on nights like tonight Fleur was not to be trifled with. Fleur left the study and crept back through to the kitchen, picking up the jumper she was mending and was determined to finish the job as she glanced at the clock, five am.

Fleur was woken with a start at the feel of a hand gently shaking her shoulder. She blinked once, realising that she had fallen asleep at the kitchen table, mended jumper in her hand and looked up to find Hermione, tears streaming down her face, "Fleur, it's almost eight and he's not back yet, something's wrong." Hermione said quietly. Fleur looked to the clock and then to the window and right enough the sun had risen and it was eight o'clock. She looked back to Hermione who, for the first time since she had met her father's new partner, was looking at Fleur pleadingly for help and got to her feet, wrapping her arms around Hermione. Fleur felt her heart soar for just a moment at this breakthrough in their relationship and then immediately felt it plummet as Hermione began to sob out of worry. After a few moments Fleur pushed Hermione into a seat at the table, and then made the younger witch a cup of chamomile tea, she sat it in front of Hermione, "Drink Zis, I am going to floo call Molly and Arthur Weasley to see if zey know anyzing." Fleur told Hermione, then squeezed her shoulder reassuringly then went through to the living room. Arthur had agreed to side along apparate Waylan home after each Order meeting or mission, it could simply be that he had stayed at the Weasley's for the night for some reason.

Before Fleur could get to the fireplace however, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, "ze wards!" she said to herself as she turned and went back to the kitchen, "'Ermione we 'ave visitors." She said as she withdrew her wand. This one statement was enough to snap Hermione out of her fear; she pulled her wand from her jeans pocket and slipped it up her sleeve as she was underage. There was a loud pounding at the front door and Fleur met Hermione's gaze, Hermione nodded at her and Fleur went and opened the door.

Two men stood on the other side of the front door and the first pushed past Fleur when she opened it, using sheer force to thrust her against the wall. "We are Rowle and McNair with the Ministry!" The second one shouted as he stepped over Fleur and entered the house. "Waylan Granger, SQUIB! I have a warrant for your arrest here!" the first man shouted.

Fleur scrambled to her feet, thrusting her own wand up her sleeve "'E is not 'ere!" she called after them as they went through the house knocking furniture over and searching each room. Fleur went into the kitchen to join Hermione, she was now certain that something had gone very wrong with Waylan's mission last night, he was only supposed to have been a look out. Fleur stood behind the chair that Hermione was sitting in and placed a hand on each of her shoulders in comfort as they listened to the two men pull more and more of their furniture over. Apparently searching for Waylan Granger in the china cabinet, Hermione flinched as the good dishes that her mother had bought were smashed to pieces on the floor. Fleur squeezed her shoulders again reminding her not to provoke the men as she prayed to the Gods that these thugs would realise that her husband was not here and leave.

One of the men came into the kitchen holding a photograph of Moira Granger, he looked at Fleur, "This ain't you." He said and Fleur bit back a sarcastic remark.

"Non, zat is not me." She replied instead. "That is my mother!" Hermione said then got to her feet and tried to grab the picture from the man who raised his hand to hit her. Fleur quickly pulled Hermione out of the way earning herself a slap across the face.

"Now, now Half Breed, don't interrupt its rude!" the thug said to Fleur and then he punched her hard enough to knock her off her feet for the second time in the space of five minutes. "Your mother is very pretty Miss, just like you," the thug said and his tone had more than a hint of deviance in it as he stepped towards Hermione and grabbed her by the ear pulling her close to him. Hermione froze, she recognised him and the look in his eyes, went very pale and started to shake.

Fleur got to her feet, wand in hand and aimed it at the thug, "Stupify!" she yelled, the hex left her wand and collided with the thugs chest. He instantly released Hermione who leapt away from him and he crumpled in a heap to the floor.

"Rowle?" the other thug called from the next room, when he did not get a response he entered the kitchen cautiously. He saw Rowle on the floor unconscious and spun towards Fleur who was crouching down trying to soothe Hermione who was having a panic attack on the floor. "Expelliarmus" McNair shouted disarming Fleur and before she could recover he had grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall. "Do you know what the punishment is for attacking a snatcher Half Breed bitch?" McNair hissed at her as he squeezed her throat cutting off her oxygen. McNair leaned forward and whispered something vile in Fleur ear causing her eyes to go wide as he opened his hand a little, allowing her oxygen. Fleur focused on the man who had her pinned to the wall, not wanting to remind him that Hermione was even in the room, she had seen her move in the corner of her eye and hoped that she had the sense to get out.

She feigned fear and shook her head whispering, "Please, non." at him.

McNair laughed, "Please non!" he mocked her with mirth, "The more you struggle the more I enjoy, Hermione knows that!" he said to her in almost a sing song voice then leaned forward and licked her face as his free hand roamed her body over her clothes his intention plain. Fleur almost wretched at the feeling as he thrust his hips against her letting her see just how excited he was, realising what his implication about Hermione had meant she could not help but look at Hermione, what had he done to her?

Hermione was standing her wand aimed at McNair's back and she looked as though she could not find the right spell to cast, Fleur could see the internal battle in Hermione's eyes and started to panic, what if Hermione couldn't do the cast? "McNair, please forgive my STUPIDITY" she begged, but Hermione seemed to catch the emphasis that Fleur had put on the one word.

"STUPIFY" she yelled before McNair could respond to Fleur's comment and the second thug fell to the floor.

Fleur gasped for breath as her throat burned, she took a moment leaning forward, trying to force her windpipe to open up and fill her lungs with oxygen, after a few attempts her body began to comply with her need and she straightened up. Hermione had dropped her wand and was staring at McNair's stunned body, shock setting in. Fleur bent down and retrieved her own wand and aimed at Rowle, "Petrificus totalus" she cast somewhat croakily before repeating the spell on McNair, thus ensuring that they would not wake up any time soon.

Fleur looked at the scene before her, the immediate concern for her was not the fact that there was a warrant out for her husband's arrest, nor the fact that she had almost been raped, she was not concerned about the two petrified Snatchers laying on her Kitchen floor either, though that would need to be dealt with relatively soon. Fleur's biggest concern was that Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, had frozen up and forgotten which spell to cast, and was now somewhere inside her mind as her body sat crouched on the floor shaking.

Fleur cast her patronus and glanced nervously at Hermione, but the younger witch was in too much shock to notice. Fleur croaked out her message and sent the otter patronus on its way. She then went over to Hermione, she had never seen her this way, defenceless, traumatised and in shock. Then Fleur realised that she had seen Hermione this way, in her reality, when Hermione had escaped Malfoy Manor this was exactly how she had reacted. Fleur knew then that this was the result of her abduction two years prior, she needed to find out what they had done to Hermione, and why it had not affected her until this moment. But that was a task for later, for now she had to prepare Hermione for the next few hours.

"'Ermione, I 'ave sent a message to ze Order, I imagine zey will send someone over any minute now." Fleur said softly, though her words did not seem to register with Hermione. Fleur tentatively reached out and very lightly placed her hand on Hermione's arm, "'Ermione?" she asked.

Hermione jumped at the touch and looked at Fleur, "They were going to..." she could not seem to finish the sentence.

"Oui zey were but zey did not." Fleur answered softly. Hermione nodded, "'Ermione ze Order are on zere way." Fleur told her again, and this time Hermione seemed to hear her. Fleur stood and offered Hermione her hand, which the younger witch accepted and Fleur pulled her gently to her feet.

Fleur studied Hermione and noticed a scratch on her face from where Rowle had grabbed her, "Mon Cher you are bleeding, I will 'eal you," Fleur said and she raised her wand, Hermione flinched a little but held her ground as Fleur healed the scratch on her face. Hermione then turned and went to one of the kitchen cupboards, removing a tin and opening it up. She rummaged through the tin until she found what she was looking for and handed Fleur the bruise paste but before the Veela could apply it to her face or throat there was the sound of several more cracks outside and again the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

She shot to her feet and went over to the kitchen window, but in the garden she saw Nymphadora Tonks , Remus Lupin , Harry Potter and Andromeda Tonks, all approaching the house with wands drawn. With a sigh of relief at the fact that help had arrived Fleur threw open the door to let them in. Hermione stayed by Fleur's side and as the Order entered their cottage Hermione began to apply the bruise paste to Fleur's face while Fleur prepared herself for the questions she was about to get.

"Please don't tell." Hermione said and the fear and guilt in her voice almost broke Fleur's heart.

"Don't tell what 'Ermione." Fleur asked confused and Andromeda and Lupin secured a perimeter while Harry and Nymphadora checked on the the two petrified snatchers.

Hermione lowered her gaze, "Please don't tell what you know, what he said, please." she begged in a whisper so that the other could not hear.

Fleur nodded "I promise," and then turned her attention to Tonks who had spoken to her but she had not heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Please review**

Chapter 2 – Every journey begins with a single step.

As Dora and Harry, searched the inside of the cottage Lupin did a sweep of the gardens and beach to ensure there was no one waiting outside the wards to attack.

"Fleur?" Andromeda repeated as she looked concerned at the bruises that were already purpling around Fleur's throat. Fleur looked up at Andy and gave her best reassuring smile, Andy nodded in return and turned to Harry who had just re-entered the kitchen. "Harry dear, wont you help Hermione pack some things?" she turned back to Fleur, "I think it is best that the two of you come stay with us for a few days."

Fleur looked at Hermione who was recovering from her shock and had retrieved some of her anger, "NO, we can't! What if Dad comes home and we are not here?" she yelled.

Fleur opened her mouth to reply but Lupin cut her off, "Waylan is with Arthur, if they arrive here then Arthur will bring him to Molly and she knows where you will be." He calmly explained.

Hermione looked at Fleur tears brimming in her eyes, "I, Fleur, I am..." she couldn't think of what to say to the woman before her, Hermione was confused, worried and upset at what had happened, what would have happened but mostly at the way she froze. Now this woman who was trying so hard to take her mother's place had protected her, she had steeped between her and the danger and it had cost her.

Fleur gently raised her hand and cupped Hermione's face, "'Ermione, eet will be ok, for now go wiz 'Arry, pack some zings for yourself and for your Papa, and per'aps for me too hmm?" Fleur said softly, though her voice was quite husky from the damage to her throat.

Hermione nodded but for a few seconds didn't move, and then she turned and walked out of the room, Harry in tow. Fleur looked on after her and once she was out of sight she turned to Andromeda and Dora and let out a breath.

"She seems quite shaken Fleur," Dora started, "So do you, if you don't mind me saying, what the bloody hell happened here?"

Fleur sighed, her mind slow and sluggish, she did not want to reveal Hermione's secret, this was the first step the young witch had ever taken to trusting her, also staying with the Tonks and Lupin would finally give Hermione that chance to start repairing the bond between her and Harry.

"'Ermione was upstairs sleeping when zey entered ze house, wen she came down to ze kitchen, I 'ad stunned one of zem but ze ozzer," Fleur's hand flew to her throat as she remembered his hand squeezing her throat, and his other hand roaming her body. Fleur gasped a little at the memory, "she saved me from a rape," she finished unemotively. Before anyone could react to what she had said Fleur snapped her head around in Lupin's direction, "Wer iz Waylan? Wat 'as appened? Why iz 'e not 'ome yet?" she fired question after question at him.

Lupin smiled softly before flicking his eyes to Andy and then back to Fleur, "We don't know, but let's get you and Hermione out of here before the Ministry comes back with arrest warrants then we will have a nice cup of tea and talk." He told her soothingly.

"A CUP OF TEA?" Fleur yelled, now getting herself worked up as she realised the very thing she had used to placate Hermione with had in fact, very little placating effect. Inwardly she cursed but externally she was furious. "What use iz a cup of tea! I don't want tea I want answers! Too many times zese missions for ze order as too much of us!" she began to rant and had not noticed Hermione and Harry in the doorway, "Always ze asking is too much and costs us everyzing we 'ave. I 'ave 'ad enough of zis. I want to know where 'Ermione's Papa iz and I want to know now!" she paused and gave a stony stare at Lupin.

"I told you Fleur, we don't know but we are trying to find out," Lupin answered meekly.

"Well wat are you doing to find 'im zen? Iz it not enough zat she 'as lost 'er mozer and ze order did nozing, wat she 'as been zrough? Iz eet not enough?" Fleur realised as soon as she had said it that she was not reacting to what had just happened but to the information her brain had finally decided to process about Hermione being raped. She took a great gulp of air as she felt panic rising in her, she knew she was about to fall apart, it was all just too much and there was nothing she could do about any of it.

Hermione stepped over to Fleur, she was not the only who realised what was going on with Fleur, she gently placed a hand on each of her arms and pushed her down towards the seat, "shhh it's ok Fleur, we are both ok, see? We are both fine. Now Andy is going to get me a calming draft out of the potions cupboard and you are going to take it, then we are all going to go to the Tonks residence and hear what they have to say, ok?" Hermione was using a calm and reassuring tone, but mostly she just wanted to ensure that in her state of shock Fleur didn't reveal her secret. Hermione thought she might not be able to bare the look of pity on their faces.

Fleur was shaking as tears spilled out of her eyes, "I am sorry 'Ermione," she exclaimed and then took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Hermione unstoppered a potion bottle and handed it to Fleur, who took it and drank it unquestioningly.

Hermione turned to Lupin, looked him up and down and then turned to Dora, "She will need a minute, then she will want to go to her study and pick up a couple of things, it's her space so I don't go in there. Then we will get going." Hermione said taking charge.

Harry was giggling in the corner, and Hermione shot him a look, "Something funny Harry?" she asked him in a tone that made it clear that she was not at all amused.

Harry smiled, "The way you looked at Remus just reminded me of something, looks like you did get your priorities straight." Harry was still trying to stifle the giggle, Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow. "Now I am going to bed before the two of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse expelled." Harry said in his best Hermione impression.

Both Harry and Hermione doubled over laughing, "oh Merlin, I was a complete nightmare wasn't I?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded vigorously in response.

Fleur smiled at the two, finally something was going right, she pushed herself to her feet and headed towards her study. As she got to the door she looked behind her to check no one had followed, they had not. Like the rest of the house, the study had been searched by Rowle and McNair, meaning everything was on the floor. Fleur knelt down and picked up the portrait frame that held Dumbledore, it had been slashed but not badly, however there was no sign of Dumbledore. She shrunk the frame down and slipped it into her bag. A few minutes of sifting later and Fleur found her journal and slipped it into her bag as well, then she got to her feet and headed back towards the kitchen.

Fleur was just outside the frame of the kitchen door when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, "Zey are 'ere!" she yelled.

Lupin put a hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry instinctively looped his arm through Hermione's and the trio apparated away. Just as they had disappeared there was a bounding on the front door and the sound of angry voices, Dora ran forward and grabbed Fleur, apparating with her to the Tonks residence, as they reappeared so did Andromeda, just feet behind them.

"That was closer than I would have liked," Lupin said giving Fleur a pointed stare.

"What's life without a little risk," Harry piped up cheerfully.

"That is hardly a responsible attitude Harry!" Lupin scolded

"Oh lighten up Remus," Dora chimed in, "You keep going on about responsibility all the time and all he will want to do is run from it, we are all here and we are safe, that's what's important."

Fleur watched the couple interact, had anyone else been as bold with Lupin then he probably would have lost his temper, however with Dora he simply smiled and bowed his head a little. Fleur smiled at the two, then turned in time to see Hermione following Andromeda up the stairs, Fleur had to look a second time because Andromeda looked so much like Bellatrix that even after two years, Fleur had to remind herself who she was. Fleur turned and walked into the kitchen, she had been in this house many times for Order meetings or simply spending time with Andromeda while family members were away on missions, she went over to the stove and began to prepare tea.

Fleur heard a faint knock on the front door as she made herself a cup of tea and again her hand flew up to her throat and the bruising that was there, she did not want to go over what had happened. Just as she was planning on slipping upstairs Molly Weasley's voice rang through the house, inwardly fleur knew she would not be able to escape this woman's incessant mothering of every living creature and she was right. As Molly entered the kitchen, half of her red-haired brood in tow, she caught sight of Fleur and gasped.

"Oh my dear Fleur, what happened!?" Molly exclaimed dramatically, the resulting effect was that all the children turned to stare.

"Blimey Fleur," Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah, we didn't know Waylan liked it that rough!" George chorused and then yelped as his mother's hand slapped his head.

"OUTSIDE! the lot of you, go on, if you cant find something out there to keep you out of trouble don't think I won't come up with some chores!" Molly yelled at them and before she finished the twins, Ron and Harry were out the back door and into the yard.

Fleur looked at Ginny who was looking around the kitchen, "'Ermione is just upstairs Ginny, why don't you go and get 'er and you two can go outside too?" Fleur suggested, but then a bolt of fear went through her, did she really want Hermione outside of the house?

Molly caught the concerned look, "Ginny go and get Hermione and then you two tell those boys that if any of you wander beyond the edge of the garden then so help me I will have them cleaning the whole house top to bottom each day for a MONTH!" Molly threatened. Ginny nodded then ran up the stairs to find Hermione.

"Now then dear, sit down and let me heal that nasty bruise and Dora will finish the tea." Molly mothered. Lupin smiled as Dora made a face, not being used to taking orders, then took the kettle filled with hot water. Fleur took a seat silently and allowed Molly to heal her throat, the relief was almost instantaneous as Fleur took a deep breath and there was no burn, her lungs filled with air and she felt more present than she had just a moment ago.

"Zank you," Fleur said to Molly appreciatively in a slightly less husky tone than before, and Molly smiled and patted her arm.

Hermione and Ginny entered the kitchen, Hermione went over to Dora and whispered something to her then she and Ginny went out the door into the yard to watch the pickup quidditch match that had been started by the twins, Ron and Harry.

"Now Remus, I don't want any nonsense from you, where are our husbands?" Molly said as she gripped Fleur's hand in her own. Fleur looked at the hand holding hers and smiled slightly, she was not sure at this point who was comforting who, but she squeezed Molly's hand and turned her expectant gaze to Remus.

"Well all we know for sure is that Arthur and Waylan did not return from their mission on time, but everyone else has. We had no idea that anything had gone wrong and we have reported the same to Dumbledore, who is as we speak using all means necessary to locate and return both Arthur and Waylan to us safely." Remus paused for a moment letting his news sink in, "We do however have other issues that should be aired. Fleur, you and Hermione will need to go into hiding."

Fleur snapped her eyes up to Remus's gaze, "I 'ave never in all my life 'id from anyzing!" she spat, as though the very idea of hiding were despicable.

"You and Hermione attacked Ministry officials! You will be marked as undesirables, I would be surprised if the posters are not going up in Diagon alley already!" Remus said, clearly exasperated with the situation.

"I would like to speak wiz Professor Dumbledore." Fleur announced and everyone in the room stared at her.

"What do you think he can tell you that is different to anything we have told you Fleur?" Dora asked.

"I am requesting to speak wiz Professor Dumbledore and zen I will make a decision as to whizzer or not 'Ermione and I will go into 'iding. I do not wish to discuss ze matter further." Fleur said resolutely.

"Well that's not all you will hear from me, Remus where is Arthur, I want him home with his family." Molly argued imploringly.

"We have some people in the ministry but it will be tea time before we hear anything, they cannot contact us through official channels, but I think we can assume that as they have not checked in with the other safe houses then they have been captured." Remus said calmly.

"Remus what is the plan to get them back!" Molly said, suddenly energized.

"Molly, the plan is to wait until we have enough information to act." Lupin replied as he threw himself into a chair and began to rub his temples.

Dora came over and gently squeezed Lupin's shoulders, "What he is trying to say is, we know it's hard for both of you," Dora came around the table and sat by Molly and Fleur, "we need you to be patient and let us do what we do and as soon as we hear anything we will let you know."

Fleur sighed and Molly opened her mouth to protest but Andromeda cut them off, "Molly dear would you mind terribly helping me with dinner, I don't often cook for these numbers." She asked casually as though she were not changing the subject from husbands in peril.

Dora got up from her seat and poured tea for herself, Remus and Lupin, then she poured coffee for Fleur and Andromeda, "Hermione said you would prefer coffee, mum has taken to it as well so we always have some." She said with a smile as she handed the warm comforting mug to Fleur.

"Zank you," Fleur said and she sipped the bitter drink. Fleur smiled, perhaps her relationship with Hermione was not just polite hello's and comments in front of Waylan after all, perhaps Hermione had cared enough to notice the little things.

After a few moments, Fleur set her coffee aside and took a pile of vegetables and began to help the preparations for dinner, the 3 witches in the kitchen made polite conversation about how good it was to see the children playing together and how everything would work out well in the end. Fleur even heard Andromeda mention that dinner with everyone should become a regular event, she of course encouraged this because any time that Harry, Ron and Hermione could spend together was a step closer to her successfully completing her mission. A step closer to a better safer world.

As they all sat around a magically enhanced dining room table and enjoyed dinner Fleur noticed that Hermione was not eating much, "Mon Cher, you must eat to keep your strength up." She whispered into her ear.

Hermione pushed herself to her feet and threw her utensils on the table, "For the last time, YOU. ARE. NOT. MY. MOTHER!" Hermione yelled at her and then stormed off out of the room.

Fleur opened her mouth to apologise or call her back or something as her cheeks burned with embarrassment, but Molly beat her to it, "HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" she called, silence fell around the table as Weasley children suddenly became very interested in their dinner plates and the adults all kept their mouths firmly closed but the looks they passed each other help plenty of conversations.

Molly had gotten to her feet and walked calmly to the doorway, "HERMIONE! If I have to come up there to get you then we will both regret it!" she yelled up the stairs, and moments later light footfalls could be heard as Hermione apparently made her way back downstairs.

Fleur thought she should intervene, it wasn't Molly's place to parent Hermione, but then it wasn't really Fleur's place either, she knew that. She had made love to this young woman, knew every inch of her body, knew what she liked and disliked, she was he wife, her best friend, her lover, but no that was in another time. Fleur felt tears fill her eyes and she got up from the table and quietly left the room by the other doorway. Once out of the room Fleur ran through the house and out into the back garden into the fresh air.

She wandered around the garden picking up broomsticks, keepers gloves and bludgers and returning them to the shed but as she did so Molly's voice escaped the windows of the house and Fleur could catch phrases of what she was saying, "Spoiled brat...trying to care...being difficult...understand what she has been through...a little bit of acceptance...two years." Molly went on and on.

Fleur sighed and sat on one of the benches looking up at the setting sun, then she leaned over and rubbed her face in her hands. When Fleur looked up Andromeda was standing before her, she got a little bit startled as the battle part of her brain saw Bellatrix, she put her hand to her chest, "Andy you startled me I am sorry," she apologised.

Andromeda sat down beside Fleur and gave her a bottle that she had been holding Fleur looked at the labeless bottle and then back at Andromeda raising a questioning eyebrow.

"It's beer, Ted's been brewing it. He says it is the closest he will ever come to brewing a potion, He is quite proud of it actually." Andromeda smiled, swelling with pride at her husband who had made himself fit into her world.

Fleur smiled back and took a swig of the beer and swallowed, she had always enjoyed the taste of beer. "Eet is bitter," she said not unhappy with the taste.

"Yes it's ghastly!" Andromeda replied, eliciting a giggle from Fleur.

"Non et is bitter, razer zan beer, eet is good." She corrected her friend gently.

"Well I will Tell ted he has a fan." Andromeda smiled.

Fleur sighed and leant back holding her beer, "She 'ates me." She said quietly.

"No," Andromeda replied gently, "She doesn't hate you. I just think that she doesn't trust you. 16 is a very difficult age and you are keeping things from her, she is the brightest witch of her age you know."

Fleur looked at Andromeda, "Andy what iz et zat you mean? I am not keeping zings from 'er."

Andromeda sighed, "Fleur, you are keeping things from us all, and that is ok. I learned more about you today than I have in the last two years."

Fleur looked away from Andromeda as she tried to figure out what she was talking about but she couldn't.

Andromeda sighed, "Fleur, Molly is asking about _her_ husband, you are asking about Hermione's Father. When you had your little breakdown in there you talked of going on missions and them costing too much, well I've been to every order meeting and you haven't been sent on any missions." Andromeda explained.

"Andy, I..." Fleur started, but Andromeda put her hand on Fleur's knee.

"Fleur this is not me forcing your hand, so you keep your secrets until you are ready to share them. You obviously care deeply for Hermione, and in your own way I know you care for Waylan too, but the key to winning Hermione over might just be the need for a little honesty." Andy confided.

Fleur put her face back in her hands, she was so confused, so frustrated with the whole situation she just didn't know what to do, she trusted Hermione, but could she trust her here, now with this? She wasn't sure. Andromeda left Fleur to ponder over what had been said and went inside to help Molly with the clean up. Fleur had been outside for hours when she rejoined the group in the kitchen, but instead of sitting with them she said her goodnights and climbed the stairs to bed.

She opened to the door that Dora had indicated was to be her room and stripped down to a t-shirt and underwear. She climbed into bed and thought about getting the portrait out of her bag, but she decided against it, she was going to see the Dumbledore of this time, show him the portrait and let him sort out this bloody mess!

Fleur was just on the edge of sleep when there was a faint knock on the door, "Oui?" she answered as her hand tightened around her wand under the covers.

The door opened and Hermione stuck her head in, "Fleur, can I..." she stopped and looked around unsure of what to say.

"Mon Cher, come in and close ze door, what can I do for you?" Fleur said trying to put Hermione at ease. She sat up in the single bed and tapped the bed gently beside her, Hermione came in and sat down.

"Fleur, why do you never get mad with me?" Hermione asked while staring at her feet.

Fleur smiled, "Are you worried zat I do not get mad at you?" she asked, trying to understand what was going on in that logical brain.

"Mrs Weasley says that you care about me or you try to care about me or for me but you never get mad. How can you care about me and not get angry at the things I say?" Hermione asked finding some Gryffindor courage.

Fleur chuckled then reached forward and swept a strand of hair out of Hermione's face, "You drive me wild with anger, but do you zink if I showed you zat it would be better for our relationship?" Fleur asked.

"Well no I think we would argue more." Hermione replied.

Fleur smiled, "I care about you more zan you know." She said, then added, "but you don't know zat because zer are zings about me zat I 'ave kept private from you and your Papa, zings about my past. I know zat 'as driven a wedge between you and I. I want to fix zat, I really do 'Ermione. I want you to trust zat I 'ave no desire to be your mother, I just want to be your friend." Fleur explained.

Hermione rolled this new information over in her mind then nodded, "Well after today you at least deserve a chance at friendship." She told Fleur.

"Mon Dieu, only after today?" Fleur exclaimed over dramatically and laughter came from both witches on the bed. "'Ermione you are sixteen, no longer a child, but I fear your secrets 'ave stolen some of your childhood. I want you to tell me bout zem, wen you are ready and in return I will tell you a secret of mine. Deal?"

Hermione considered this and then stuck out her hand, "Deal," Hermione pronounced, then she turned and looked at Fleur, "Can I sleep in here tonight, its just...?" Hermione asked and Fleur cut off any explanation.

"You do not need to explain to me, you get in this bed I 'ave warmed et for you and I will sleep in zis one!" Fleur said as she climbed into the other bed in the room.

Hermione climbed into the bed she was in and relaxed a little. Fleur had put herself between Hermione and the door, no one was getting to her unless they went through Fleur first. As Hermione drifted off to sleep and her breathing changed to those slow steady sleepy exhales, Fleur thought to herself that despite the way the day had began, it had worked out quite well for her in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Please review**

Chapter 3- I Spy

Fleur awoke and rolled over in the dark. A hand slid across the cold mattress and she hit a wall. The cool temperature of the wall jerked Fleur's brain into action as she realised she was in a single bed in a room at Andromeda Tonks' house and Hermione was asleep in the bed on the other side of the room. She lay still and listened, trying to figure out what had wakened her up, a whimper from Hermione's bed caused her heart to accelerate.

Fleur slipped from the covers and tip toed across the room to Hermione's bed. The bushy haired teen was covered in a sheen of sweat that plastered her hair across her face. Hermione was quietly crying and whimpering in her sleep as she tried to push someone from her nightmare away from her. Fleur felt her heart breaking at the implications as she gently whispered soothing things in her ear in French. This had been a trick she had learned in another time, only in that time Hermione had been her wife and the attacker in her nightmare had been Bellatrix Lestrange.

Fleur sighed with relief as Hermione settled into a calm sleep. Fleur remained perched gingerly on the edge of the bed and softly stroked Hermione's hair out of her face. Watching Hermione sleep, she cast her mind back to the last time she had done this, things were indeed quite different. Fleur softly cast the pads of her finger tips across Hermione's perfect forearm, though the scars were not there, Fleur could remember the horrible word that had been carved into the forearm in childlike writing. "Mudblood", the scar had been something that Hermione was ashamed of at first, but through a lot of love and reassurance, Fleur helped her wife wear the scar as a badge of honour.

Hermione, her wife, had been tossing and turning, crying out in her sleep, and Fleur had woke her, and held her while she sobbed. She had relived the torture Bellatrix had dealt her in her nightmares every night for a month and Fleur was at her wits end trying to find a way to soothe Hermione. She had not been thinking and had begun to babble in French, as she did so Hermione had relaxed against her, the tears were drying up. Hermione had found something soothing about the French words, although they had meant nothing to her for she could not understand them she took great comfort in them. From that moment on whenever Fleur noticed that Hermione was restless she has softly spoken to her in French, the result would be a nightmare free evening and after a while Hermione finally had seemed to get some rest.

Suddenly a wave of grief crashed into Fleur and her hand trembled as her eyes welled with tears. She took a deep breath and tried to push it away, it was definitely not the time nor the place for her to fall apart. She felt fingers tighten around her own and she looked up at Hermione, the brunette's eyes were wide as she watched the Veela. Fleur squeezed Hermione's hand and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"What were you thinking about Fleur?" Hermione asked softly.

"A memory of anozzer place, anozzer time," Fleur said wistfully, then in the hopes of changing the subject she added, "You wer 'aving a nightmare, are you alright?"

"A memory," Hermione echoed and the look on her face was grim.

Fleur sighed, she got the point, "I was remembering someone who I loved so very much and lost, you remind me of zem."

Hermione looked up at Fleur, was she finally sharing something real with her? "You mean someone before my dad?" she asked.

"Oui," Fleur answered, wondering how many questions Hermione would ask and how she would diplomatically draw her away from this line of questioning when she started to hit closer to the real issue.

"You loved this person very much?" Hermione asked, though she was certain she knew the answer.

Fleur nodded as a tear escaped her eye, she got up from the bed and wandered over to the window, scanning the grounds beneath. "more zan I could ever put into words." She answered finally.

Hermione followed Fleur with her eyes, "What happened?"

Fleur swallowed, "Death Eaters," she said and those two words told Hermione all that she needed to hear.

"I am sorry, this must make Dad's disappearance especially hard on you," Hermione said carefully.

Fleur spun and strode over to the bed, using one finger to tilt Hermione's chin up so that they were looking into each other's eyes, "zere is no scenario were zis situation is easy for any of us. Eet iz a terrible situation to be in and eet is 'ard on us all, but I can imagine just 'ow terrifying a prospect et iz not knowing what 'as 'appen to your papa after all zat you 'ave been zrough." Fleur explained as she held Hermione's gaze.

Hermione nodded but remained silent, Fleur released the younger witch's chin and sat on her own bed, "Zere is still a few 'ours until ze sun rises, we should get some more sleep non?" she asked as she slipped her feet under the covers and pulled them up around her. Hermione turned her back to Fleur and lay thinking about all that she had said. Fleur turned her back on Hermione and quietly cried over the love she had lost, her missing husband and the overwhelming despair she felt inside.

The emotional turmoil gave way to exhaustion which rocked Fleur into a fitful sleep, Hermione's thoughts had kept her awake long after Fleur had gone to sleep but eventually she could no longer stave off the tiredness that forced her eyes closed and she too succumbed to sleep.

Fleur sat bolt upright as she was wrenched from sleep, a wave of nausea passed through her as her brain jerked her fully to her sense, Hermione was screaming. She was on her feet and at Hermione's bed in an instant. Placing a hand on each of the brunette's shoulders Fleur shook, trying to bring her out of the nightmare.

Hermione's eyes flew open, she was out of breath and tear tracks covered her face. She stared in horror at Fleur as her heart thundered against her chest. Fleur was cooing and making soothing sounds at Hermione when she heard footsteps in the hallway; Hermione had heard them too and pushed herself off the bed to the floor, searching for a place to hide. Fleur had a second to wonder if Hermione was actually still asleep or if the fear had caused her to confuse the nightmare with reality, before she spun around, flicked her wand and locked the door so that no one could come in.

"We are fine, I 'ad a nightmare," Fleur shouted at the door, in an attempt to take the focus off of Hermione. The scared younger witch looked at Fleur, then pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

"Can I get you anything?" Andromeda's voice came through the door.

"Non, zank you" Fleur answered resolutely, she remained frozen and listened to the footsteps as they moved away back down the hall and when she heard a door close she let out her breath happy that she had been able to maintain Hermione's secret.

Fleur considered Hermione for a moment; she was clearly very upset rocking as she clutched her knees close to her chest and staring at Fleur. The blonde witch slid off the bed and slowly approached Hermione, getting down on her knees when there was about a foot and a half between them. Fleur sat quietly as she reached a tentative hand out and lightly stroked Hermione's foot.

"Mon Cher, what can I do for you?" Fleur asked softly as she continued to offer small comfort by running her hand up Hermione's foot and leg.

A tear silently followed a track down Hermione's face and she dropped her gaze to the floor. Hermione was in turmoil, she wanted to feel safe, clean and to wipe away the nightmare and the events that caused it. She wanted her father who would hold her and tell her everything was ok and that he would protect her. But these things were not going to happen, she shook her head as though the action would dismiss her silly girl need for her father. Hermione lifter her gaze up to Fleur, she didn't trust her, how could she? But then the logical part of her brain set in, if she was going to hurt her then she would have done so long before now, but instead she had protected her. Fleur was all she had left, at least until her father returned, just because she didn't know where she came from or the secrets of her past didn't mean that she didn't trust her to keep her safe.

Fleur sat quietly, she could see Hermione trying desperately to figure something out in her head, she couldn't be sure but thought the young witch was puzzling Fleur out. Fleur knew Hermione well enough, in this time line and the other, and so she remained quietly and let the logical witch work out whatever it was that was going on in that brilliantly puzzling mind of hers.

Hermione's biggest problem with Fleur was that she did like her, it defied all logic and she couldn't figure it out at all but she liked Fleur. She knew that was wrong on so many levels, when Fleur had first started seeing her father she had been happy for both of them, but the more time Fleur spent around them the more Hermione liked her. It had been a year before Hermione realised she had a crush on Fleur. She thought she might need to secretly get some psychological help, a crush on her own step-mother. So she had lashed out, every time Fleur did something that a mother might do, Hermione would argue with her, refuse to participate and at time just walk away. The more Fleur moved into the 'mother' zone, the unhappier Hermione had become and so she fought with all her might to keep her out of that zone, even if that meant they fought constantly.

Perhaps, if things were different, then she and Fleur could have a different relationship. But things were not different and here they were and all Hermione wanted to do was throw her arms around Fleur and be held, comforted. If she did that then that would put her squarely in the mother zone, wouldn't it? More tears spilled from her eyes, trying to get the gears of her brain to work was like stirring molasses; slow going. Hermione remember their talk last night, Fleur had said that she had wanted to be friends, well friends comforted each other, so surely then that kept Fleur out of the mother zone and held her squarely in the friend zone. Not somewhere she relished her being but it was an acceptable compromise.

Her decision made Hermione leaned over and placed her head in Fleur's lap. Neither of them said a word as Fleur summoned a blanket and covered Hermione as she leaned against the wall and draped one arm over Hermione's body and used her free hand to stroke her head. Fleur had thought that her heart might just have torn itself clear apart, losing Hermione had been traumatic, but to have her laying here in her lap grieving over these traumatic things that haunted her and not knowing whether she could trust Fleur, Fleur thought that might be even harder than losing her.

Hermione slept for a couple more hours as fleur held her on the floor, when they woke the sounds of the Weasley's downstairs at breakfast greeted them.

Fleur pinched the bridge of her nose, "What fresh 'ell iz zis?" she asked.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle, "They are a bit full on aren't they." Hermione said then she stiffly got to her feet and offered Fleur a hand. Fleur took the hand and dragged her own body to her feet , she was exhausted and sore, but she gave Hermione a cursory glance.

"In my bag zere is a salve, eet will take ze puffiness from your eyez," Fleur offered Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "Thank yo, why don't you grab a half hours sleep while I shower then when you shower I will make sure there is fresh coffee?" she said. Fleur flopped onto the bed and shut her eyes.

"Fleur...I" Hermione started.

It took all her will power not to smile as Fleur remained still on the bed and said "shh sleeping"

Hermione smiled, gathered her things and went for her shower.

Fleur was woken what felt to her like seconds later, by Andromeda who was sitting on the bed and offering a cup of coffee. Fleur sat up and took the coffee, savouring her first sip of the day while she put a lot of effort into not meeting Andromeda's gaze.

"Long night?" Andromeda asked.

Fleur lifted her eyes to meet Andromeda's and nodded, in return the older witch handed her a bottle of potion, "This is a little pick me up that will help." She said with a smile.

Fleur took the potion and drank it, feeling the effects instantly. Andromeda smiled at her as she looked at the raven haired witch in astonishment, "Well, Ted isn't the only one who does a little home brewing," she said with a playful wink.

Fleur swung her legs over the edge of the bed, "'Ermione?" she asked.

"Is fine, she and Ginny went for a wander, I reminded them to stay within the wards." Andromeda explained.

Fleur nodded, "and Waylan?" she asked hopeful.

"There is news on that front, which is why I came to wake you, Dumbledore has asked to speak with you. You are to travel to Hogwarts and meet him at his office under the pretence of a meeting to discuss Hermione's schooling." Andromeda explained.

Fleur was already getting dressed, which served to hide her concern from Andromeda, if there was news about Waylan but the headmaster wanted to deliver it himself then it was not good news.

Andromeda stood and walked over to Fleur, "I want you to know Fleur, that I trust you despite your secrets." She told the blonde.

Fleur looked up at Andromeda, what a curious thing to say, "Andromeda, your statement implies zat zere are ozzers oo do not trust me?" Fleur asked delicately.

"Yes, it does." Andromeda said evasively, "Fleur, watch your back." She added without out further explanation.

"Well you are being even more cryptic zan Dumbledore," Fleur mumbled more to herself than to Andromeda.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow and grinned devilishly, "And here we were thinking this would be your first meeting with our fearless leader." She remarked

"Merde," Fleur exclaimed as she sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her face with her hands, "I cannot zink straight!" she yelled frustrated.

Andromeda sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Fleur's back, "We will talk when you come back," she said and as she did so she handed Fleur her bag and a hairbrush, which Fleur took from her distractedly. The bedroom lurched as Fleur gripped both items for dear life and her world literally spun, she said some choice swearwords in French and let go of the brush, which was obviously a portkey.

Fleur came to a halt as her feet connected with the wooden floor of Professor Dumbledore's office, she stumbled slightly but a steadying hand ensured that she remained on her feet. Fleur turned to glare at the owner of the hand and found Professor McGonagall smiling reassured at her.

Fleur had met Minerva McGonagall before in fact she was a dear friend who had played a pivotal role in her wedding, just not in the time line, she sighed, it certainly appeared as though her life got more complicated as her secrets tangled together.

Choosing to exercise some patience Fleur smoothed her skirt and nodded a thank you in Professor McGonagall's direction and then turned towards the headmaster's desk. Albus Dumbledore sat with watching her carefully, "My apologies Mrs Granger, for the necessary subterfuge, I am sure you understand." He said carefully.

Fleur bit back a snippy remark and remained silent, simply nodding her head in acknowledgement of the apology. Instead she turned and sat in an available chair, McGonagall smiled, for some reasons Fleur's actions were putting her at ease, which seemed to be the most important thing.

"How is Hermione?" Professor McGonagall asked concerned.

"As you can imagine, she iz upset, she wonders where 'er Papa iz and she was quite shook up by ze events. 'Owever 'Ermione is a strong, courageous and rezilent young woman and she will come zrough zis, whatever zis is, wiz strength and dignity." Fleur said unable to keep the pride and surety from her voice.

McGonagall was positively beaming, "I miss my little cub, she seems to have grown into a lioness," she said as she mirrored Fleur's pride.

Fleur considered this for a moment before smiling and turning to Professor Dumbledore expectantly.

"Mrs Granger, you are very fond of Miss Granger are you not?" Dumbledore asked.

Fleur could bare it no longer, she was tired, her emotions were all over the place and she was far away from Hermione. "Professor Dumbledore, for once in your life speak plainly, ask watever et is you want to ask, I too 'ave questions." She spat.

Albus smiled, "Are you a spy Fleur?" he asked as though he was asking if she would like some tea.

Fleur pinched the bridge of her nose, she was a spy of sorts but not the kind he meant. "Non, I am not a spy, why are you asking zis?" she answered carefully.

"Well Mrs Granger, there are no records of you beyond three or four years ago, and as your husband is most definitely a spy I do think it is a reasonable questions."

Fleur's mouth dropped open as she shot to her feet, "Explain me, what that means? Who's responsible this?" she snapped her English breaking down at her frustration as she tried to puzzle out what Dumbledore meant and what that meant for Hermione. She began to pace, wringing her hands as she did so.

"Mrs Granger, Waylan Granger has been a spy for the Death Eaters these past two years." Dumbledore explained, "I can see by your reaction that you are somewhat surprised, I take comfort in this reaction."

"Well I am 'appy zat you take comfort in zis but you 'ave explained nozing to me!" Fleur replied.

Clasping his hands together in a prayer like motion Dumbledore peered over the rim of his spectacles from the other side of his desk, his eyes flicked to Minerva.

"My dear, we want to be fully open with you," Professor McGonagall said as she gently took Fleur's arm and guided her back to sit down on the couch, "but there are so many unanswered that surround your being here that we are struggling to trust with you,"

Fleur looked up at Professor McGonagall and then over to Professor Dumbledore, then sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose again, "Unanswered questions?" she asked.

"Come now Mrs Granger, please do not take us for fools," Professor Dumbledore said.

Fleur sighed again, "I understand," she said as she rubbed her temples, she could feel a migraine coming on. Fleur reached to her bag and pulled it onto her lap,

Dumbledore considered her quizzically but McGonagall smiled knowingly at her. Professor McGonagall seemed to have more information than she was letting on, Professor Dumbledore on the other hand, looked cautiously at Fleur, as though he did not know what to expect. Fleur reached into her bag and pulled out the portrait of Dumbledore, concealing it from the view of the witch and wizard in the room.

Fleur considered the portrait for a moment, one eyebrow raised, "I must ask for your 'elp wiz zis," she told the portrait.

The Dumbledore in the portrait nodded solemnly, "You are aware of the implications?"

Fleur thought for a moment, telling Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall will change everything and put any opportunity she would have to foster her relationship to a stop. If she did not tell them what was happening then she may have no chance at all with her.

"Do you see any ozzer option 'ere?" Fleur asked sounding a little dejected.

The Dumbledore in the portrait shook his head solemnly, in return Fleur turned the portrait so that the Dumbledore in the office and Professor McGonagall could see.

"Oh," Professor McGonagall said as shock spread across her face, the last wizard was expecting to see in the portrait was Professor Dumbledore.

Fleur placed the portrait on the table, propping it upright on the table, "I zink zat you may want to talk wiz each ozzer a while?" she told the trio.

"Yes Mrs Granger, I think that might answer more than a few questions," Professor McGonagall said, "why don't you come with me Dear, we will have a biscuit and a cup of tea and let Professor Dumbledore talk with Professor Dumbledore." She offered.

Fleur looked up at Professor McGonagall surprised, McGonagall let out a little chuckle, "Oh that portrait is all I need to know about you," she explained smiling as she headed to the door waiting for her to follow. Professor McGonagall turned and looked at Fleur but pointed at the portrait, "if he trusts you enough to send you back in time WITH a portrait of him, then I trust you completely."

The Dumbledore in the portrait nodded in Professor McGonagall's direction, in turn Professor McGonagall walked out the door, Fleur followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Please review**

Chapter 4 Truth

In Professor McGonagall's office Fleur sat with her head in her hands, she was absolutely getting a migraine she thought as her eyes filled with tears. She could feel her chest becoming tight as she tried to calm her breathing but the misery and uncertainty that gnawed at her stomach was launching her into a panic attack. How could she have been so foolish as to live with a spy and not even notice? How much danger was Hermione in? How was Hermione going to take this news, hadn't she gone through enough in this cursed timeline? In all the timelines for that matter!

She was snapped back to reality as Professor McGonagall sat a fine bone china teacup on a saucer in front of Fleur and then proceeded to pour tea into said cup. The aroma of mint filled Fleur's nostrils as she stared at the cup not quite able to process this new development.

"Peppermint tea, try it Mrs Granger, it will calm your nerves, soothe your stomach and ease that headache you have." McGonagall encouraged with a smile and a soft tone.

Fleur reached out for the cup, raised it to her lips then lowered it a little before taking a sip, "Please call me Fleur," she asked as she sipped the tea.

Professor McGonagall smiled, "then you must call me Minerva," she replied kindly.

Fleur placed her cup back on the table as she subconsciously massaged her brow once again. She could remember the first time Professor McGonagall had invite Hermione and her to 'call her Minerva' Fleur smiled at the memory of Hermione being lost for words, it was rare for her wife to ever be lost for words.

"I seem to have amused you in some way, I am not sure why but I am glad for it Fleur," McGonagall said and she did seem genuinely happy. Fleur smiled in return, she could not share the story, she did not know what she could and could not say so she remained silent.

In truth McGonagall was worried about this woman sitting in her office, she was struggling to control her emotions, she was weary with exhaustion and it seemed she had been on one of Dumbledore's missions for several years now. McGonagall know how secrets ate you up inside, having had her own share of deep dark secrets throughout her many years working beside Albus Dumbledore.

Getting up from her seat, Minerva moved to sit on the couch beside Fleur, she put an arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her into a caring hug. Fleur let loose her emotions and dissolved in Minerva's embrace, years of grief, insecurities and pain seemed to pour out of her in the shape of body wrenching sobs. Minerva sat quietly holding Fleur, gently rubbing her shoulder comfortingly and trying not to think about what she may have been through.

Eventually Fleur's body calmed and Minerva knew the Veela had worn herself out crying. She carefully extracted herself from the couch and gently lay Fleur on the couch, summoning a blanket and covering her. Shaking her head Minerva went over to her desk and began grading 3rd year transfiguration essays while Fleur slept.

Sometime later a house elf popped into the office to advise Minerva that Dumbledore would like to see the two of them, she promptly sent the elf back to advise Albus that they would be along shortly.

Minerva then awoke Fleur gently and gave her some time to gather herself together and freshen up in the bathroom before leading her back to Albus's office just as they walked in Minerva smiled reassuringly at Fleur.

"Ah Miss Delacour, thank you for returning, I trust Minerva kept you comfortable?" Albus asked.

Fleur simply nodded, though she felt herself blush a little. Albus signalled for her to take a seat and she complied, Minerva sat beside her, it was as though she was demonstrating a show of force. Fleur was touched and reassured by the action and took comfort in the fact that for once someone other than a portrait seemed to be on her side!

Albus smiled proudly at Fleur, "Firstly, I would like to tell you how sorry I am for your loss." He said and Fleur nodded somewhat bewildered, "and secondly I want you to know how very proud we are of your actions for these past years."

Fleur was stunned, even if it did sound like a retirement speech. She glanced nervously at portrait Professor Dumbledore but he appeared to be napping so she turned her attention back to the Albus Dumbledore who was speaking to her.

"I cannot imagine how difficult and indeed frustrating it must have been for you living this secret life carrying out this secret mission." He empathised

Instead of making her feel better, the more Dumbledore spoke the more anxious she got, "'Ermione needs me," she said quietly.

Dumbledore steepled his fingers together and considered her appraisingly over his spectacles, after a long silence she sighed, "I tend to agree with you Miss Delacour," he began, "I doubt that she will take the news of her father's betrayal lightly and I have long since suspected that she has suffered greatly at the hands of the 'ministry' during her stay there not to mention the loss of her mother, I wonder if it might be better to spare her this."

Fleur looked to Minerva who now had a grim look on her face, Fleur turned back to Dumbledore, "We cannot speculate wat she 'as gone zrough, nor 'ow she will cope , but she will find out and et will be worse if she finds out zat we 'ave lied to 'er. She 'as enough trust issues right now, let us not entertain the idea of giving 'er reason to 'ave more!" The more she spoke the more her passion for Hermione and need to protect her was displayed.

Minerva patted Fleur's knee, "Albus, we all know Hermione well enough to know that she is incredibly smart, and if there is a secret being kept from her she will not rest until she has it!" Minerva admonished the headmaster before adding thoughtfully, "To be perfectly frank I am not sure how you have hidden your secrets from her as long as you have Fleur." There was a hint of pride in her voice and also of concern.

"I was married to 'Ermione for many years before I became 'er step mozzer." Fleur answered.

Minerva blinked for a moment as she tried to make sense of what Fleur had just said, "Well, there is a sentence you don't hear every day," she replied eventually, thinking to herself how it really did explain a lot of things.

Fleur smiled a little and though the injection of humour into the situation helped, it did not take her mind off of the fact that Hermione's world was about to come crashing down upon her once again. If they did not play this situation 100% correctly then she may lose any opportunity to be firends with Hermione.

"We must do zis right, zere is far too much at stake 'ere. We must get 'Arry, Ron and 'Ermione to collaborate, zere is no ozer way zat ze wizarding world will survive." Fleur said as she pushed her own selfish needs aside and returned her focus to the greater good.

"I sense you have a plan Miss Delacour?" Dumbledore surmised.

Fleur shook her head, "Non monsieur not a plan, I have been in the Order for many many years now and if I have learned nozing else et iz to leave all ze planning, plotting, scheming and meddling to you sir."

Minerva snorted and decided she quite liked Fleur in that moment as she gave Dumbledore a bemused but pointed stare, "She has a point Albus!" she said as she tried to stifle a giggle.

Albus frowned at the women disapprovingly but if either of them noticed they made no sign to acknowledge it. Fleur looked at him, "'Owever I do request zat you minimize any deception zat you 'ave, I will be zere but I believe zat ze news of Waylan's...allegiances should come from you."

Dumbledore was listening intently, nodding at the logic behind what Fleur was saying, even as he listened to Fleur he began devising a plan.

"Are you certain zat Waylan iz a spy?" Fleur asked and even as she asked the question she knew it was foolish, and her face flushed with embarrassment, but she had to ask.

Albus sighed, "Yes we are certain, honestly Minerva and I have suspected you both for some time, but the evidence against Mr Granger is conclusive." The sadness in his voice startled Fleur, never before had she heard Dumbldore sound so dejected.

"'Ow long is a while?" Fleur asked as she battled her emotions, Minerva had sensed her unease and gently placed her hand on Fleur's back and rubbed soothing circles.

Dumbledore got up from his seat behind the desk and came around the front of resting against it, looking Fleur square in the eye, "Since the Ministry requested Hermione be moved to Ravenclaw House and that request was backed by Waylan Granger." Dumbledore studied Fleur while she rolled thins around in her mind, she frowned, Dumbledore continued, "He claimed that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were a bad influence on her, stifling her studies." Dumbledore's eyes practically bore into Fleur as he examined every inch of her face for a betrayal of emotion, and she knew she was being watched.

"Professor, 'ow can I reassure you zat I am not a spy?" Fleur said finally, though distraught at the many implications this new information had.

"Albus you can't seriously still suspect her?" McGonagall asked incredulously.

"Well Minerva, if Miss Delacour arrived on the scene shortly before Mr Granger asked for Hermione to move houses one might conclude that someone who knew that the three young children together could defeat Voldemort would work to remove one of the three if they were say working for Voldemort." Dumbledore explained.

Fleur shot to her feet, '"OW DARE YOU," she yelled at him and then turned her back to the Professor to gather her emotions before the Veela in her decided to deal with this nonsensical old man and his ideas.

Fleur turned to the portrait, "Et is reassuring to know that you are an insufferable arse weasel in all timelines," she spat at him and the portrait opened his mouth to protest but Fleur held up her hand, "Non, zere is nozing zat you can say zat I want to 'ear right now," Fleur scoffed as she tried to pace out her anger, Minerva glared at the Dumbledore in the room and he held a hand up to her as a sign of retreat.

"I 'ad been ripped open from ze 'eart, ze wound was raw and you offered a salve to me!" Fleur raged at the portrait, "For ze greater good, you and Minerva went on and on, until I agreed to leave my family, my dear little sister, for za greater good. I agreed to travel not only zrough time, not only back in time but across time on your whim, for ze greater good! I took on this absurd role as step mother to the woman I love, for ze greater good! All because you dangle 'ope in front of me like a chocolate frog in front of a toddler. You bastard, you knew! You knew you would be sending me back and still I would be two weeks too late, do you have any idea what you 'ave done in ze name of ze greater good?" the malice and spite that was fuelling Fleur seemed to be in abundance.

Dumbledore looked on apologetically at Fleur but she remained apoplectic, this time she addressed the Dumbledore standing before her, one finger pointing in his face, "Did you learn nozing from ze time you spent wiz Gellert Grindewald?" she said accusatorily.

At this Dumbledore was outright astonished, Minerva remained confused. "Mrs Granger," the Dumbledore in the painting started, "Minerva and I warned you that this would be a most difficult task," he said quietly, "you knew what you were facing, you knew that the primary tasks was saving the wizarding world."

"I did," Fleur answered much more calmly than she felt, she walked over to the couch where she had originally been sitting and resumed her seat, "Professors , I apologize for my outburst." She said calmly before turning to the Dumbledore standing before her, "I 'ave one secret zat I will not share wiz you, et is a secret zat 'Ermione confided in me. I will not say et is not relevant to ze situation as ze information zat you 'ave given me implies that defecting to ze side of ze enemy is not 'is biggest crime by far. If you give me your word zat you will not ask about zis zen I will allow you to use legilimency on me, alternatively you may use veritaserum, I am certain your double agent Severus Snape will have some in stock."

McGonagall gasped at this revelation which seemed to be Hogwarts worst kept secret.

"Thank you Miss Delacour, I think veritaserum would be better, we don't want me accidentally messing up the timelines." Dumbledore answered her.

Fleur looked up at him, "With respect Sir, I 'ave not been Miss Delacour for many years, I took 'Ermione's name when I married her and I took Waylans when I married him,"

Dumbledore smiled at her and nodded, "Very well Mrs Granger." He conceded and with a snap of his fingers a house elf entered the room, then left to get a message to Severus.

"Well Fleur, I feel I owe you an apology for something I did in the future of another timeline." McGonagall said whimsically.

Fleur turned and took Minerva's hands in her own, "Non, mon ami, you do not. As the portrait pointed out, the consequences and ze mission were made very clear to me, I chose to take ze mission because I thought it would give me another chance to be with my paramour. You were most vocal about me being careful and making sure that I was making the decision for ze right reason. I was foolish."

McGonagall smiled, that had sounded like the sort of thing she would do, "Fleur, love is not bound by silly things like time, gender or even sensibilities, you followed your heart and I admire that."

Fleur smiled proudly at McGonagall, "Minerva, in my time you are one of 'Ermione's best friends, she needs your friendship, now more zan ever." Fleur looked up with wide blue eyes as deep as the ocean, inviting Minerva to see the truth in her heart.

McGonagall nodded her agreement and before anything further could be said Severus's knock disturbed them. "Enter." Dumbledore instructed and the potions master complied.

As he headed towards Dumbledore he sneered at Fleur, almost in a hiss and Fleur rolled her eyes, "Professor Snape, I forgot your dislike for Veela, you 'ave my word zat my thrall is more zan in check and you will not use et on you!" Fleur attempted to reassure the tall sallow skinned wizard.

"Yes well that is very reassuring given that the Headmaster has sent for veritaserum isn't it?" Snape sneered.

Fleur smiled patiently, "Severus, you will come to realize zat I am on ze same side as you and I am proud of zis for you are ze bravest man I have ever known" she told the man.

Severus was thoroughly confused and did not like it, he held the vial out to Albus who took it gladly and put two drops into a cup of tea that the house elf had brought for Fleur. Snape sneered in the general direction of the room and then swept out again with the remains of the vial.

Fleur giggled and leaned towards Minerva, "He never has liked me but 'Ermione considered 'im one of 'er best friends," McGonagall's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Oh yes zey go to somezing called roller derby togezzer." McGonagall had no idea what that was but she laughed at the very thought of Hermione and Severus willingly spending time together.

Fleur reached over and drank her tea, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Mrs Granger, are you hiding anything from us?" Dumbledore asked clearly not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Oui." Fleur answered simply.

"Are you hiding anything from us other than the secret that Hermione shared with you?" he asked rephrasing the question.

"Non," came Fleur's response.

"Did you know that Waylan Granger was in direct contact with Rodolphus Lestrange?" he asked

"Non," Fleur replied instantly though she bristled at the information.

"Have you had any direct contact with Lestrange?" Dumbledore asked.

Fleur frowned at the question then answered, "In zis time non, in my previous time I killed Rodolphus, as well as Rabastan and Bellatrix after they murder 'Arry and 'Ermione." She answered.

Her answer clearly shocked McGonagall as she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, "Albus I think that is enough." Minerva said her voice shaking with anger as she saw that Dumbledore was ignoring her.

"What is your mission here?" Dumbledore asked.

"To encourage a friendship between 'Arry, Ronald and 'Ermione so zat zey will carry out zere fate in 'unting..." Fleur stopped here, she was having an inner battle as she did not know how much information she was allowed to divulge, she hated temporal physics.

Fleur glanced at the painting, the painted Dumbledore simply nodded, "There is no going back now," he stated as casually as though he was announcing that there were no more Cheerios left.

Fleur nodded and continued, "So zat zey can 'unt out and destroy the Dark Lords 'orcrux's" she finished.

Dumbledore sank to the couch shocked for the second time in the last hour by the words that had tumbled from Fleur's mouth. Dumbledore got up and pulled a vial off of one of his shelves, he cast aguamenti in Fleur's empty tea cup and added the antidote. Fleur reached forward and drank down the antidote.

"I zink zat you should bring 'Arry, Ron and 'Ermione to ze school, to Gryffindor 'ouse, give zem a cause to unite zem. Wiz 'Ermione being moved back to Gryffindor and 'Arry being new, et would be natural to partner zem in classes, as zey are already starting to form a friendship et will only strengthen zere bond." Fleur was thinking about the plan, suddenly things were becoming clear, "but 'ave Snape try to separate zem, berate zem." She added.

Minerva looked confused but it was Albus who asked her to explain, Fleur laughed, "nozing unites teenagers like an authority figure telling zem not to do somezing and I 'ave never seen a Professor so single handedly able to unite entire classes against 'im ze way zat Severus can." She answered.

Dumbledore nodded, "Agreed," then changing the subject, "do you want me to tell Hermione that Mr Granger is being kept at the Ministry for questioning?" he asked Fleur, since she suddenly seemed to be the most knowledgeable person in the room.

"Non, I want you to bring your evidence and present et to us all at an Order meeting. We will not lie to 'er, but understand zat zis news will devastate her beyond reason." Fleur explained.

"but there is reason enough..."Dumbledore asked confused.

"Oui, more zan you know," Fleur said in a low voice as she tried to stifle a growl, she knew that Hermione would eventually come to the same conclusion that she had, Waylan would have known that they would come to the house, and he would have known what was happening to her in the ministry and he did nothing to stop it.

A shadow crossed her face as she realised that again the people who were supposed to protect Hermione had failed. She set her jaw straight and resolved to be there to protect Hermione as much as she possibly could.

"What is it Fleur?" Minerva asked but Fleur just shook her head.

"Professor Dumbledore, we should go, I need to get back to 'Ermione, I want to speak wiz 'er before zis meeting. But before we do I need to know will Waylan take 'er from me?" Fleur asked.

This time it was Dumbledore's face that had a shadow on it, "I am afraid that he is just a pawn in this, once the Death Eaters realize that his cover is blown, which may have already happened, I am afraid that they will kill him."

Fleur considered this a moment, "Better them than me." She stated and there was no doubt in the room that she meant it.

Albus decided to ignore it for the time being, a little confession of murderous intent was nothing less than he would expect he would feel were he in her shoes.

Minerva stood, "I should like to come to this meeting," she answered, "Fleur, I don't know how you keep going." She stated proudly.

"A wise man once told me 'It is important to fight and fight again, and keep fighting, for only then can evil be kept at bay though never quite eradicated.' He can be meddlesome and scheming and at times he asks too much of people, but I have found that he is always right" Fleur explained and she gave the portrait a knowing look as she joined the others by the fireplace and prepared to floo back to Andromeda's.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Updated after popular demand! Please review **

Chapter 5 - The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants

Hermione, under the premise of reading 'Hogwarts: A History', examined the room. Everyone had stopped what they were doing as the turned to the fireplace to see who had floo'd in. When Fleur stepped out of the fireplace Andromeda let an almost smug grin flash across her face and Molly just looked plain relieved. Hermione noted however that the worry lines on Fleur's face were more pronounced, her eyes, no matter how she had tried to freshen them were red and bloodshot from shed tears and not enough sleep, Hermione braced herself for more bad news. She stared hopefully at the fireplace long after Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had stepped through but disappointment was all she found there when her father did not step through after them.

Hermione locked eyes with Fleur and was rewarded with a half smile half grimace from her step –Mother, past experience told her that Fleur was very upset but was trying to put on a brave face for Hermione. She sighed and patted the couch beside her inviting Fleur to sit with her. Harry entered the room followed by Ron, they both shook Professor Dumbledore's hand and nodded at Professor McGonagall before sitting on the couch on the other side of Hermione. Professor Dumbledore sent a beautiful Phoenix patronus on some errand while Andromeda offered tea to the room. The atmosphere was very foreboding.

Fleur watched the room fear coiled in her gut at what was about to be revealed, she looked over at Hermione who was chatting to Ginny. The younger girl was sitting cross legged on the floor and for a moment Fleur thought she should get up and let the children all sit on the couch together. Selfishly she did not want to give up her seat next to Hermione, she needed to take every positive moment that she could get with her, and as such she did not relinquish her seat. Hermione looked at her questioningly and fleur wondered for a moment if she had spoken to her and she had not heard her.

"Hmm?" Fleur said

"Did they find my father?" Hermione asked in a careful whisper.

Fleur lowered her gaze and shook her head sadly, Hermione sighed then slipped her hand into Fleur's squeezing it reassuringly. Fleur smiled and looked back up at Hermione, her heart was soaring right now, but she was all too aware that it may not last.

In the fireplace the flames blazed emerald green and Arthur Weasley stepped through, dusting himself off and beaming proudly at his family.

"Oh Arthur!" Molly exclaimed as she handed the teapot that she was using to fill people's cups to Dora and rushed over to embrace him.

Arthur hugged his wife back as a very relieved look washed across his face, it was obvious that he was relishing holding his wife, almost as though he had been worried he might not be able to do so again. Seconds later an army of red headed children joined the hug all of the delighted to see their father safe and sound, Arthur greeted each of them with a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead before wrapping his arms around Molly one more time. As he held his wife though his gaze fell on Fleur and a sad look was on his face this time. Fleur met and held his gaze for a moment and then Arthur winked at her, showing that he would support her.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat to speak but Molly cut him off, "Kids off you go outside, let us all talk now and you can catch up with daddy later." She ordered.

Fleur could feel Hermione panic beside her and squeezed Hermione's hand reassuringly, silently telling Hermione to stay seated. The rest of the young ones were reluctant to move as well.

"Actually Molly, this time I would like them to stay." Albus announced to the room, then without giving her an opportunity to protest he carried on speaking, "I want to be very clear that there is not a single person in this room who does not have my complete trust and confidence." Dumbledore let the words hang in the air for a moment and even took the time to throw a very pointed stare at Fleur, the rest of the room seemed to get the message however Professor McGonagall reinforced this message by walking over to Fleur and perching on the arm of the couch beside her.

"That being said, it is with a heavy heart that we must share some disturbing news with you." Dumbledore said, silencing the mumbling that had broken out.

Fleur could feel Hermione's leg which was touching her own leg, begin to shake, she desperately wanted to stroke that leg, to offer comfort and reassurance, but what it the action got take the wrong way? She sighed and opted instead to stroke the back of Hermione's hand with her thumb.

"Arthur returned to Hogwarts this morning and came directly to me with a report that not only had their mission been a failure but the enemy knew exactly where and when our strike was aimed." Dumbledore said.

The room erupted into shouts of concern and talk of a spy, speculation on who the spy might be and Snape's name was offered up. Hermione had gone stock still, colour draining from her face, already having figured out where this conversation was going, she let her gaze drift to Fleur who was silent and unmoving, she was simply sitting staring at Hermione's hand that was being held in her own. Hermione felt betrayed, Fleur should have given her some notice that this was about to be an ambush, she tried to slip her hand out of Fleur's grasp but Fleur held onto it and she looked at Hermione pleadingly. Severus had been standing in the corner looking bored and examining his nails when he heard his name been thrown out as traitor, he sneered and was ready to launch into a tirade of how underappreciated he was when Hermione interrupted him.

"Don't be ridiculous Ronald! Headmaster has just finished saying that he trusts everyone in this room completely therefore we should to!" Hermione spat.

Ron closed his mouth and sat back, arms folded across his chest like a petulant child who had been told off.

Hermione looked up at the Headmaster, "I would assume that you have evidence if you are branding my father a traitor to the Order?" she asked in as calm a voice as she could manage.

Dumbledore looked at her sadly, "Miss Granger, I will be happy to share such evidence with yourself and Mrs Granger after this meeting." He answered.

Hermione was utterly astonished at this, not only did they have a lot of evidence but they were willing to share this with her, this meant that the evidence had to be irrefutable.

Fleur cursed herself, she should have taken Hermione aside and spoken to her rather than let her get sideswiped with this information. She studied her step-daughter carefully and could see the cogs in her mind turning as she went to work puzzling out exactly when her father had switched sides.

"This news is devastating for the Grangers, as well as the Order." Dumbledore continued trying not to look at the pain in Fleur and Hermione's eyes, "but there might be a way to use this to our advantage," he continued on, "We need to advance our plan and bring the endgame into reach, and that means that some changes will need to take place."

Fleur stared at Hermione, tuning Dumbledore out knowing that all he was doing here was building trust and giving just enough information to the group to keep them on task, she was not concerned about such matters. Hermione on the other hand looked positively ill, and more than a little broken.

Hermione stood, dropping Fleur's hand as she did so, "Excuse me Professor but how long?" she asked interrupting Dumbledore as he was explaining to Remus and Dora that Harry needed to return to Hogwarts at the start of term.

"Miss Granger we will discuss it after." Dumbledore told her dismissively then continued on telling Harry that he would be going back into Gryffindor so that Professor McGonagall could keep an eye on her.

"You will answer my question right now!" Hermione said forcefully.

Fleur got to her feet, the situation was escalating quickly, though she had no idea what she was going to do.

"Please sir, it is important." Hermione said in a small voice.

"Miss Granger, your father was never loyal to the Order." Dumbledore answered her.

Hermione looked like she had been slapped in the face, Fleur reached out to squeeze Hermione's shoulder reassuringly and was caught off guard as Hermione spun to face her instead.

Fleur braced herself for a verbal tirade of accusations, but they did not come, instead her cheek exploded with heat as the sound of Hermione's slap resonated through the room. Fleur's hand instinctively went to her face in an attempt to soothe the burning handprint that undoubtedly stood out. Hermione turned and ran out of the room.

Fleur lifted her gaze Minerva, who nodded and left after Hermione, Fleur returned to her seat on the couch and tried to push the absence of Hermione out of her mind as she focused on the kind tone of Dumbledore's voice, despite not hearing a single word he was saying. She was still sitting on the couch an hour later when the Weasley's floo'd out, Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts and Dora and Remus took a patrol outside.

Andromeda sat beside Fleur on the couch and handed her one of Ted's homebrewed beers.

"Zank you," Fleur said automatically as she sipped the beer.

"Can I do anything Fleur?" Andromeda asked.

Fleur turned to face her, considering the absurd question for a moment, she bit back a sarcastic retort and shook her head instead. She let her mind drift to the time turner that she had hidden away, she could escape this hell, she entertained the idea for 2 full seconds before she dismissed it entirely, she would never abandon Hermione like this, no matter what that meant for her. If it meant that she would have nothing more than this strenuous 'step-daughter' relationship that she was stuck with was all she would ever get, it was better than not having any at all. She resolved to think of some way to offer comfort and security to Hermione, some way to make all this ok, but she kept drawing a blank.

Andromeda watched Fleur as a flurry of emotions swept through her like a paintbrush across a canvas, painting a picture that only the artist could see. Fleur rubbed her temples, another migraine? She was so tired of this constant uphill battle, this storm that keeps building and building, ready to destroy any semblance of trust that she managed to build up with Hermione. Fleur sighed and offered a half hearted smile to Andromeda. That one action caused Andromeda to squeeze Fleur's hand to try to offer her some comfort as a profound sadness seemed to weigh down on her.

"Anything at all Fleur?" Andromeda asked, punctuating her previous question with sincerity.

"I love 'er," Fleur said quietly, the confession seemingly lighter than she had thought it would be, "I 'ave always loved 'er and I always will love 'er." She paused to try to slow her heart as it slammed into her chest, "The Delacour family of zis timeline were killed when their home was invaded by Death Eaters, Zis was how Dumbledore decided which time line to send me back to." The more she spoke the easier the words flowed from her mouth.

Andromeda sat quietly and waited, letting Fleur say what she needed to say, giving subtle indications that she was listening.

"When I 'ad 'er by my side loving me, everyzing was beautiful, zere waz nozing zat could defeat us. We 'ad each ozer, and et waz meant to be. We laughed togezzer we cried togezzer and everyzing in between. We loved each ozer and every hour we spent togezzer is no more. My secret iz zat I 'ave fought and lost zis war once already, and ze price waz zat she died and so I traded my family for a second chance to be wiz my paramour and she cannot stand me." Fleur finished her voice broke before adding, "love 'as taken me for a fool."

"Thank you for telling me Fleur," Andromeda said kindly, not offering any judgement or platitudes, she could not imagine what Fleur was going through and would not give her the cruelty of reassurance when she had no idea whether things would get better for her or not.

"'Ow can I protect 'er when 'er own papa is ze one 'ho is 'urting her?" she asked Andromeda.

Andromeda was almost winded by the plethora of emotions Fleur's question raised within her, nevermind the emotion in Fleur's voice as she asked. She gently patted her friends hand, "You wrap your heart around her and wait for her to let you in." She said knowing that what she was suggesting would be difficult and possibly painful.

Fleur nodded, as though this was an answer she knew, and it was. She knew that the only thing that had ever worked with Hermione was patience.

"Zank you, my friend." Fleur told Andromeda and the gratitude she felt was conveyed in her smile.

Fleur got up from her seat on the couch and stretched her stiff legs, then without another word she left the room, intending to go up to see Hermione and wrap her heart around her.

Andromeda smiled as Ted entered his living room and set a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of where Andromeda was sitting. Ted leaned over and stole a kiss from his wife and she smiled as he did so.

"Alright love?" Ted asked, the serious look on her face when he had entered the room had not gone unnoticed.

Andromeda stared at the man she loved, she too had given up her family to be with him, and she would have given up so much more if it had been required of her. The realisation of the similarities between her love for Ted and Fleur's obvious love for Hermione caused a pang in her heart and she truly hoped that Hermione and Fleur would be able to get through this without too much heartache.

"The heart is a hard task master," she told Ted.

Her husband nodded, knowing all too well the pain that his wife had gone through in order to be with him, "Indeed she is my love, but the heart wants what the heart wants." He answered her knowing that she had spent time with Fleur but not knowing precisely what she was talking about (and happy to be kept in the dark about it). Sitting next to Andromeda, Ted pecked her cheek again then took a sip of his own tea. The couple sat in silence, content to enjoy their tea basking in the each other's love and neither one envying the journey that Fleur was facing.

Hermione stormed out of the room, regretting her slap to Fleur before her foot hit the first step leading up to the room she had shared with her step-mom. In true teenage style she stomped into the room and threw the door closed behind her, slamming it with such force that a framed picture of some sort of whimsical landscape jumped from its hanging hook and slid down the wall. When the frame hit the floor the glass shattered throwing itself across the floor in Hermione's path.

The stubborn brunette witch stormed across the floor, letting out a tiny yelp as a sliver of glass firmly lodged itself into the sole of her foot. Instinctively Hermione lifted her weight off the foot and sat down hard on her behind and began to pull at the glass cutting the tips of her fingers in the process. Frustrated, tired and completely overwhelmed she gave up and turned the offending foot away from her as she wrapped her fingers in the hem of her jumper and let out a strangled moan of despair at the situation.

How could her father have been working for Voldemort all along? Couldn't he see the destruction and hatred that this evil man stood for? She simply could not understand what could have drawn her father to take this course of action! If he had never been faithful to the Order then had he set his plan, whatever it was, in motion before her mother had been killed? Before she had been taken to the ministry? She shook her head, the very idea that her father would do anything to harm her or her mother was so completely foreign to her that she could not entertain it.

What of Fleur? She felt that she knew Fleur well enough to know that she passionately believed in everything that the Order stood for, if anything Hermione's main concern had always been that Fleur had drawn her father into the Order before he could fully comprehend what he was doing. Hermione shook her head, no Fleur hadn't unwittingly drawn her father into the Order, his lack of passion was just that, he did not feel strongly for the mission and goals of the order because he was always plotting to help the other side. How had she not noticed, how could Fleur have not noticed? Thinking of Fleur had reminded Hermione of her childish behaviour moments before when she had slapped Fleur and her face flushed with embarrassment.

A knock at the door interrupted the barrage of thoughts, no, the barrage of doubts that were flooding her psyche. Hermione did not respond to the knock but the door opened anyway and Professor McGonagall slipped into the room. Hermione could not meet the gaze of her transfiguration Professor, shame at her actions still blanching her face. Minerva surveyed the room taking in the glass, the blood and the picture of a grassy hillside which had apparently tried to escape the frame and sighed.

"Oh my little cub, you vex me at times." Minerva stated softly her tone taking the bite out of her words.

"I know," Hermione answered quietly.

Minerva knelt down and used her wand to tenderly pull the sliver of glass from Hermione's foot , once removed she healed the cut and held her available hand out expectantly. Hermione stared at the proffered hand for a moment and then rested her cut fingers in it as her Professor healed those as well. Minerva then got to her feet and with a subtle flick of her wand the picture frame reformed and the whole thing sat itself back on the hook. Hermione noticed that while she had watched the frame reconstitute itself the blood from her jumper and the floor had also disappeared, she smiled, she really did love magic.

Minerva sat on the bed opposite Hermione and stared at the young woman before her, taking in the subtleties that others overlooked, the fingernails bitten down to the quick, bags under her eyes that while not black were still ever present, her unruly hair, and her too skinny frame. She tried to hold back the concern that she felt about Hermione as she summoned the will to deal the difficult topic of Hermione's parents.

"Betrayal has a bitter sting Hermione, but you have to put your faith in someone," Minerva started.

Hermione snorted, "Faith? In what, in whom would you have me put my faith in?" she bit back angrily.

"Fleur for a start," Minerva stated plainly, "The woman who would have rather been turned over to Azkaban than take veritaserum until Professor Dumbledore and I promised not to ask about a secret you had trusted her with."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, she had figured that Fleur had been taken to Hogwarts for something important and once she had found out about her dad she had figured Fleur had been questioned and her loyalty tested, but she never imagined that Fleur would put the value of keeping her secret so high. Her heart started to soar, this was one of the reasons she loved Fleur.

As soon as she thought it she cast the thought aside, "She is not my mother!" Hermione spat at Professor McGonagall.

Minerva studied her student, she had seen the brief glimmer of happiness on Hermione's face before she fell back to her trusted angry response. Things were starting to make much more sense to the professor now, she saw exactly why Hermione was struggling with her relationship with Fleur, her cub had feelings for Fleur. The very idea of it delighted Minerva, as it reinforced the concept of soul mates seeking each other out across time no matter the distance. Minerva knew that she needed to tread very carefully here, she needed to nudge Hermione towards Fleur but very gently else she would push her away not only from Fleur but from herself as well.

"You know Hermione, I have a little experience with being betrayed." She started, "I was in love once." She giggled at the look of shock on Hermione's face, "Child do you think Professors have no heart?"

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head, giving her Professor her full attention.

"Alas, my feelings of love were unrequited, though I did not find this out until after the fact." Minerva told, "She was the single most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life, and she did not know it. " The older witch smiled fondly at the memory, "For a time we were inseparable and that was the happiest time in all my life. But she betrayed the Order, the original Order mind, and in doing so I lost her forever. I could not comprehend how this person with whom I had lived my life so happily could have had such differing opinions on right and wrong to my own." Minerva walked over to the window as the memory conjured a tear that she had not expected. "Of course, had I not experienced that love, that relationship I would never have known how to truly feel joy in my heart."

"But Professor, knowing what you know now, that she betrayed you, would you not rather have not felt that at all." Hermione asked.

Minerva smiled, she had expected the question, "Absolutely not, why would I want to give up the happiest time of my life just because it came to an end with a sting?" she replied.

Hermione thought about the answer that her Professor had given, she tried to look at it logically and she could see that it made some sense. But still, her Professor had not had unnatural feelings for her step-mother.

"It can be a long and painful fight, getting past a betrayal, like and infected wound it will fester and cause you pain for a long time, if you allow it." Minerva said as she turned back face Hermione letting her see the truth in her eyes, "No one asks for their lives to change Hermione, but it is what you do with the change that makes you who you are. I know who you are Hermione, you are a bright, intelligent young woman who is incredibly stubborn but who has an unwavering sense of justice. You know right from wrong and because I know you know it I am trusting you to stay in the Order and fight for what is right. I want you to come back to Hogwarts and back to Gryffindor, because you are right, Fleur is not your mother, she is your friend, but you need guidance in some matters, I hope to give you guidance so that you can give Fleur your friendship?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open, she could not believe what she was hearing, Minerva McGonagall, the person she looked up to most in the magical world was offering her a solution to all her issues, though Hermione doubted that McGonagall knew that she was taking a burden off her with regards to Fleur in quite the way she thought.

Hermione got to her feet and looked her Professor in the eye, "Why would you do this, I am just a student." She asked.

Professor McGonagall smiled at Hermione, "You are a student but that does not define you, I trust and respect you and I should like to get to know you as you become the remarkable young woman I know you are about to be."

Hermione nodded, as though Minerva's words were invigorating her with the will to go on and prove them true, "I think that I would like that." she told her Professor and mentor.

"Good, I am glad." Minerva said and she gently cupped Hermione's face for a moment, "Be strong my cub, I am here if you ever need anything," she said then she dropped her hand to her side and headed to the door as she opened it she turned back to Hermione, "but you still need to apologise to Fleur, she needs you just as much as you need her right now." She told her.

Hermione scowled at Professor McGonagall's words but nodded her head. Minerva smiled knowingly and left the room as Hermione flopped onto the bed, resting her head on her arms suddenly exhausted and trying to think of anything but the repercussions of her father instigating her mother's death as she drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Updated as requested. Please review and let me know what you like and what you might like to see.**

Chapter 6 Safe Harbour

Fleur tapped gently on the door and when she got no answer from within she sighed as she leant her forehead against the barrier between her and Hermione. Gathering her resolve she quietly opened the door and slipped into the room, not wanting to invade Hermione's solitude but at the same time telling herself that she too slept in this room. Fleur gently pushed the door flush up against the frame and listened for the latch to catch offering them a semblance of privacy.

Acutely aware that Hermione had not acknowledged her presence Fleur slowly turned to face Hermione. Expecting to see her step-daughter scowling back at her, Fleur was mildly surprised by the sight that greeted her. For a moment she forgot which timeline she was in as she took in Hermione stretched out on the bed against the far wall.

She was laying on her stomach, head resting in the cradle she had made with her arms, bushy brunette locks shielding her from view. Fleur sat on the corner of her own bed as her brain prompted her to breathe as she had subconsciously been holding her breath. No matter how much she told herself to look away, Fleur found that she did not have the resolve to follow through on the thought as she stared unabashedly at the beautiful woman before her. Rays of moonlight streamed off the window and danced off brunette locks. Fleur followed the fingers of moonlight as she drank in the curves of Hermione's body perfectly accentuated by the jeans she was wearing.

Listening intently Fleur could hear the slow steady rhythm of Hermione's breathing as she slept and found that she could not move. Swallowing deliberately Fleur let her eyes flutter shut as she let her mind drift to a happier time.

They had both been exhausted returning home from an Order meeting. As Fleur came out of the bathroom drying her hand on her sweater she found Hermione lying on her stomach on the couch fast asleep. Fleur had smiled and for a second considered letting Hermione sleep then she loosed a deep throaty chuckle as she climbed onto the couch gently straddling her wife's rump as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and leant over tenderly kissing Hermione's neck as she pushed her brunette hair out of the way.

A pleasant moan escaped Hermione's lips as she twisted under Fleur so that she was facing her wife and leaned up to capture her lips. Fleur melted every time Hermione kissed her and this time was no different as she closed her eyes and pressed her body against Hermione's.

They had made love all through the night that night Fleur smiled at the memory as she sighed, wishing she was able to crawl up the bed opposite and repeat the action. Fleur opened her eyes casting the memory away and swallowing the pain and other emotions that came with it as her heart ached with longing. She looked over at Hermione still asleep and scooted back on the bed so that she was leaning up against the wall. Fleur felt the drain of exhaustion from the days events, the emotional turmoil and the constant fear that all was for naught, but in spite of this she wanted to watch over Hermione. Fleur was determined to catch the first hint of a nightmare from the young woman so that she could chase it away and Hermione could for once get a solid nights rest.

Fleur felt her head fall forward and she drew a sharp intake of breath as she realised she had begun to nod off for the umpteenth time. She washed her face with dry hands waking herself up as she slid off the bed and stepped over to check on Hermione. The brunette was shivering from falling asleep atop the blankets and she pulled the blanket from her own bed and gently cast it over Hermione before stepping over to the window and looking out into the yard, lit by the moons bright glow.

In the back of her mind it registered that it was a full moon and Fleur allowed herself to be distracted by the repercussions that would have for Remus and Tonks. She smiled at the thought of how the couple so obviously loved each other despite the challenges set before them, it gave her hope that she and Hermione could get through the same challenges, once the latter was of age.

Fleur let her mind wander to thoughts of a closer future, Hermione would be returning to school in a matter of days and the physical distance between them would be as overwhelming as the emotional one. She sighed for a moment as she felt loneliness sweep through her heart at the thought of the issues between her and Hermione. Fleur wondered, not for the first time, if she had made a mistake coming back to this time. She knew that she could not have, would not have survived the loss of Hermione back in her original time, but was what she was going through here really worth it? Would Hermione ever recognise her as anything other than someone who tried to replace her mother, someone who was with her father for two of the hardest years Hermione had faced in her life?

Fleur gasped at the maudlin turn her thoughts had taken, knowing that she could not dwell on them or she would be lost to depression, so she took a deep breath and pushed onwards. Hermione's birthday was shortly after the start of term and while Fleur would not see her on the day she still wanted to be some small part of the celebration. Things were so difficult at the moment for the younger witch, Fleur worried that she would not celebrate the event at all and she resigned herself to ensure that this would not be the case.

Fleur smiled as she remembered a few nights ago when she and Waylan had discussed Hermione's birthday and what gifts to send her, they had decided upon a few books, a mix of magical and muggle ones. Fleur shook her head, suddenly not wanting to encourage Hermione to withdraw further from people and decided that she would indeed have to reconsider the gift she was to give her.

She began rolling gift ideas through her head but an hour later had come up with nothing concrete when a whimper drew her attention back to Hermione's sleeping form. Fleur unknowingly held her breath hoping beyond reason that she had imagined the sound; that Hermione was in fact sleeping soundly and the day's events hadn't given her mind another reason to torment her as she tried to rest. It was not meant to be however as Hermione began to struggle with some unknown predator in her sleep and her whimpers became more pronounced.

Slipping her wand from her sleeve Fleur cast a silencing charm on the room secured the door. Swallowing down the lump in her throat she stepped over to Hermione's bed and laid a warm comforting hand on her brow as she whispered reassurances in French. Hermione slowly calmed at the words she heard and as her frantic breaths and racing heart seemed to calm she moved her body closer to the wall, away from Fleur. The blonde witch bit her lip to stop the disappointed sigh that was building in her throat from escaping, feeling stung by the young witch pulling away from her.

After staring at the back of Hermione's head for a moment Fleur quietly stood from the bed and wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging herself in an attempt to feel some comfort. Fleur took a step to the window, but heard Hermione move on the bed and turned to look at her. She met a brown eyed gaze that melted her heart every time she saw it and offered a reassuring smile. Hermione returned the smile with an awkward one of her own, desperately trying to convey all her needs in a look. Fleur could see the need in Hermione's eyes and face but worried that she was reading too much into it.

"Fleur," Hermione stated quietly lowering her gaze.

Fleur stepped towards the bed, worried for a moment that she was responding a little eagerly, and then perched on the edge of the bed expectantly. Hermione turned away from Fleur as soon as she sat on the bed, she felt like a small child blushing with embarrassment. The brunette swallowed back tears as she felt the bed move as Fleur's weight was lifted off of it. Inwardly cursing her need to be held, her inability to voice that need and the fact that she enjoyed Fleur's scent, Hermione steeled herself to ask Fleur to hold her. Before the younger witch could get the words past her lip she again felt the bed move as a hand slid over her side and the warmth of a body was suddenly pressed up against her back.

For a split second Hermione stiffened at the feel of Fleur's body pressed up against her, panic threatening to overcome her, but as Fleur held her with one arm she used her free hand to tenderly stroke Hermione's hair as she whispered to her in French. Hermione relaxed a little, not understanding what Fleur was saying but her tone was soothing, comforting, reassuring. Suddenly feeling brave Hermione lifted her arm and covered Fleur's, lacing her fingers between the blonde's, Fleur faltered in her words as she felt Hermione gently grasp her hand and pull her arm so that Fleur was holding her tighter, but she continued missing only one or two beats as she continued to whisper to Hermione.

It was not long before Hermione fell back to sleep, a calm and restful sleep. Fleur, who had spent a solid portion of the night sitting on the end of the bed opposite struggling to stay awake, now found her in a state of insomnia as she warred with her emotions. She was content to have her arms wrapped around her love, basking in her aura, but she also felt a pang of guilt at the predicament she was now in. She longed to hold Hermione, but not for these reasons. Of course she did not begrudge offering the brunette comfort, not in the slightest, she simply wished to be holding her for almost any reason other than this.

Hermione's eyes flew open as she awoke, aware that there was someone in the bed beside her. She tried to force her mind to work until she remembered that she had been having a nightmare during the night and Fleur had pulled her out of it with a warm hand on her forehead and soothing words reaching her ears. Hermione forced herself to quietly take a calming breath and to greet the situation logically, there was absolutely nothing wrong with getting comfort in the night for a nightmare. Nor was there anything wrong with falling back to sleep with said persons arm wrapped around you. Where Hermione was having a little trouble was the flutter of her heart as she closed her eyes and relished the sensation of Fleur pressed up against her, the way her breasts nuzzled her back, the way Fleur had bent her knees up slightly so that Hermione's buttocks were pressed into her lap, the way Fleur's hot breath danced across the nape of her neck.

Hermione swallowed hard as she desperately tried to push her mind in any direction that did not involve Fleur being pressed up against her and her loving it. She examined her situation, she was trapped in the bed between the wall and Fleur, no she corrected herself, she definitely did not feel trapped, she felt safe. Leaving the bed was the last thing she wanted to do, though she surmised that if she wanted to she could crawl out the bottom without waking Fleur up. So instead she let her mind go back to the conversation in the living room last night, the revelation about her dad. She bit her lip, wincing slightly as she recalled slapping Fleur for not warning her, but in retrospect she could understand why Fleur had not warned her. Then she thought about Professor McGonagall's words, wanting her to return to the school as a Gryffindor, she frowned as she mulled it over.

Hermione had requested to be moved to Ravenclaw after the summer her mother died because she did not want everyone fussing over her, she felt that being in Ravenclaw people would leave her be and let her study or read in peace. In effect she was left to her own devices, never having to discuss her feelings or revisit the horrors of the summer. Not that Professor Flitwick and the students of Raveclaw did not care, on the contrary, people she rarely spoke to would wish her well throughout the day and instigate conversation with her. However on the whole Ravenclaws are a lot more intrusive than she had experienced with the Gryffindors and if she was to return to Gryffindor house then she would need to make a few concessions. A tendril of doubt prodded her stomach as she realised she would go back into a shared dormitory; how would she hide her nightmares? She made a mental note to ask Fleur later about it as she closed her eyes and sighed as she could not ignore the sensations she was feeling any longer, she knew she had to get out of this bed before she did something that would damage her relationship with Fleur even further. With a note of regret she slowly and quietly crawled to the bottom of the bed and slipped out of the room, leaving Fleur to sleep on.

A little later Fleur entered the kitchen and headed straight over to the coffee pot, smiling that someone had been thoughtful enough to make a fresh pot. She clutched her mug to her like it was providing her the very breath of life and turned to survey the busy kitchen. The room seemed to be perpetually filled with Weasley's which was something that Fleur did not understand, why were they here? Surely they would much rather spend the precious time together as a family? A stab of disappointment struck a chord within her when she realised that the only member of her own little family, Hermione, was not present. Fleur took a sip of her coffee and turned to look out into the garden, hoping that the disappointment had gone unnoticed in the chaos of the room.

"One cannot survive on coffee alone Fleur," Came Andy's voice from behind her.

Fleur answered with what she hoped was a reassuring smile and went through the motions of grabbing a plate and placing a couple of slices of toast on it, surrendering her coffee cup to the counter so that she could spread some of Andromeda's home-made strawberry jam on it. The jam maker herself had a cup of tea in one hand and came to stand next to Fleur.

"It is a little...busy in here, there is a lot of traffic, why don't we go out into the garden and relax while we wait for Minerva and Albus to return with Hermione?" the kind witch asked.

Fleur glanced up at the words and saw the truth of it in Andromeda's eyes, she nodded slowly and grabbed her coffee and toast following the ravne haired witch into the garden and over to the bench on the deck.

"You really do 'ave a lovely 'ome," Fleur stated unable to keep the longing for her own home out of her voice.

"Yes, I was one of Minerva's top student's back in the day." Andromeda answered indicating that the decking and other garden furniture had been transfigured to suit hers and Ted's needs. "In fact I believe I held the top spot until your Hermione replaced me," Andromeda commented, smiling slyly.

Fleur smiled, chest swelling proudly, "Yes, she is very talented," she agreed, "I believe zat you and your sisters were quite talented when you were at school, at least in my time you were."

A dark look passed across Andromeda's face as she subconsciously rubbed her right wrist, "Yes, we were quite the terror for Minerva and Albus when the three of us were up to some mischief," Andromeda smiled wryly, though truth be told Narcissa was always desperately trying to convince us to stop when we got caught she did not like being in trouble."

Fleur and Andromeda giggled at the thought of a young Narcissa black trying to stop Andromeda and Bellatrix from breaking the rules.

"Oh dont get me wrong, she could be quite formidable when she was truly against something," Andromeda clarified, "I do miss the sisters that we once were," she added forlornly.

Fleur reached over and gently squeezed Andromeda's hand, "I am sorry, I did not mean to bring up sad memories for you." she told the witch beside her.

"Not to worry Fleur," she said as she took a sip of her tea and the two women sat quietly for a while as Fleur ate her toast.

"So 'Ermione is at 'ogwarts?" she finally asked

Andromeda smiled, "Yes, I believe that she wanted to discuss some things with Minerva and Albus,"

Fleur felt a flutter of annoyance, she had wanted to be there to support Hermione when they presented the evidence of her fathers treacherous actions. She could not begin to realise the way the young witch would be feeling, but one thing she knew for sure was that Hermione would figure out that her father was the cause of her mothers death and that he sold her body to the Death Eaters to secure his loyalty to them. Fleur sighed, already feeling exhausted at the day that lay before her and began mentally planning how she would deal with the moody teenager when she returned.

"You believe she will not react well to the evidence? It is a lot to take in for anyone of course, but Hermione is smart enough to place the blame with her father surely?" Andromeda asked.

"Oui, she is smart and she will realize zat 'e iz to blame. Zat is ze problem, 'e is to blame for so much more zan Mierva and Albus realize and she is so smart zat she will figure et out so very quickly and her world will crash down around about 'er again." Fleur explained, voice laden with emotion at the idea.

Andromeda considered the weight of Fleur's words before responding, "You love her. She will see that, she will see you beside her supporting her and not giving up on her despite her...flare for the dramatic."

"Merlin, I 'ope zat you are right." Fleur said as she rose from the bench suddenly unable to finish her toast and retreating back into the kitchen.

Hermione sat stoically in the head masters office giving all the signs that she was listening to Professor Dumbledore as he outlined the evidence against her father. In actual fact she had stopped listening as soon as she had enough to concur with the conclusion that her father had in fact betrayed her. For all intents and purposes that was really all she cared about, that her father had betrayed her. The rest of the wizarding world could go to hell in a hand basket for all she cared, but her father's betrayal of her broke something within her.

It had been a trick that she had learned last year; to be able to look as though one was listening raptly to a professor who was teaching a specific subject when in actual fact she was taking a stroll through her mind. Hermione had become quite adept, or at least she had thought she had until she realised that the room was bathed in silence and the eyes of the head master and her head of house were resting on her.

Hermione cleared her throat and got to her feet, "Thank you Professors," she said swiftly bringing the conversation to an end.

Professor Dumbledore glanced at Professor McGonagall who looked just as concerned as he did, "Is there anything you would like to discuss Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Hermione headed to the door to his office, "No sir, I am quite clear on all the facts, thank you for taking time out of your day to explain it. If you don't mind you have given me a lot to think about so I would like to return to the Tonks residence if that is alright?" Hermione stated in a manner that left no room for compromise.

Professor nodded once and as Hermione turned to open the door an leave he glanced again to Professor McGonagall who gave him a nod and followed her charge from the office. Hermione was already heading down the stairs, intent on getting to Professor McGonagall's office so she could floo back as quickly as possible. She was a cauldron of emotions ready to boil over and spill out into the room and the only thing she could think of to control it was to get to Fleur.

Professor McGonagall followed quickly behind her deeply concerned, there was a palpable upset in the air and it was almost as though the Transfiguration professor could see the emotions rolling off of Hermione's skin like heat off the courtyard on a hot summers day. The distance between Hermione and Minerva was growing as the former broke out into a full pelt run. Hermione burst into the office and grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire, clearly stating her destination before following the powder and stepping onto the grate letting the flames whisk her away to her destination.

When Hermione stepped out of the grate in the Tonks Kitchen it was all she could do not to let her rage, fear and hurt explode from her, she quickly glanced to the coffee pot and found the witch she was looking for, almost letting out a sigh of relief she stepped over to Fleur.

Fleur turned at the sound of the floo activating and saw a very distressed Hermione, she frowned with worry and braced herself for some sort of outburst as the emotional young witch stepped towards her. Hermione looked up at Fleur, suddenly unable to speak, she had had no plan for when she arrived, only knew that she had to get to Fleur and somehow things would be alright from there.

The floo activated again and instinctively Fleur pushed Hermione behind her protectively, Minerva stepped from the grate seconds later and froze as she realised that she was on the wrong end of Fleur's wand and she did not know why. The rest of the kitchen had stopped what they were doing at Hermione's entrance but upon seeing Fleur apparently threatening Minerva McGonagall Molly was on her feet with Arthur quick on her heels to defend their long time friend.

"Everyone stop!" Andromeda shouted as she had quickly grasped the situation, "Molly, Arthur, she is not threatening Minerva, she is protecting Hermione." She explained.

Minerva could see the truth of it, "Hermione left us abruptly, I was simply concerned," Minerva explained her sudden appearance.

Fleur lowered her wand but did not put it away she could feel Hermione clinging to the hand she had used to sweep her behind her. She had a fair idea what had upset her this way and inwardly cursed Dumbledore for not waiting for her before talking to Hermione, but on the other hand felt better at knowing that it was she that Hermione came running to.

"Minerva, Je suis désolé, pardonnez-moi," Fleur stated and as she caught Minerva's acknowledgement she smiled grimly and turned to Hermione.

Fleur had deliberately spoken in French as she knew it was soothing to Hermione but she had no idea how to salvage this situation as she longed for the privacy of their own home so that she could reassure Hermione. The younger witch was clinging to Fleur's hand and staring at her feet she just wanted to disappear. It was as though Fleur could read the thoughts going through Hermione's mind because she pulled the distraught witch up against her and with a loud crack both witches vanished from the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What? Another update? I hope you like!**

Chapter 7 The Plot Thickens

Hermione stumbled as she felt the strange pull at her navel that she associated with disapparating. She had only been a part of side-along apparition a few times, enough to recognise the feeling but not enough to figure out the mechanics of the magic. She felt Fleur holding her close as the world reappeared before them and though she had no idea where they were she could tell that they were outside and completely alone, Hermione smiled.

Fleur looked around her and was stunned, she was for all intents and purposes where she had thought she would be, but still it was an eerie feeling as she had never been here in this timeline before. She still held Hermione close and was feeling a pang of anxiety as she realised that she had essentially just kidnapped her. Fleur wasn't to worried about what others would think of that, but she was however worried about what Hermione thought of that. Fleur realised that she was holding on to Hermione and loosed her grip on the younger witch, daring to look down at her. Fleur found a satisfied smile on Hermione's face as she began to take in their surroundings, she let a smile spread across her own face feeling reassured that she had made the right decision.

Hermione stepped away from Fleur and stared at the woodland around her, the canopy was filtering a lot of the suns rays through to the forest floor so that it was not too bright but still warm enough to be pleasant. Fleur looked off into the distance and could see the wards she was looking for, she turned to Hermione and waited until the brunette was ready.

"Fleur, thank you for getting me out of there." Hermione said quietly as she came to stand beside Fleur.

"You are welcome, it was all a bit public in there, zough I imagine it is now bedlamic hmm?" Fleur asked as she started to walk up the forest path before them.

Hermione grimaced at the scene she imagined was taking place in the kitchen now that they had unceremoniously disappeared, "Yeah, what with you threatening Professor McGonagall and then kidnapping me..." Hermione said as she followed Fleur into the forest.

Fleur winced at Hermione's very apt and similar take on the situation that she had just had, but she pressed forwards, deeper into the forest and Hermione followed. The pair walked on in a comfortable silence setting a comfortable pace both keeping their thoughts to themselves for the time being. Every so often Hermione would give a sideways glance to Fleur, almost as though she was checking to see if the blonde was still there, then she would stare at the path ahead of them and the vibrant colours of the forest as the sun danced off the leaves. Hermione took a deep breath and inhaled the wondrous scent of nature closing her eyes to fully experience it, she felt calm.

Fleur watched Hermione enjoy this secret of hers that she had been unsure would be here and she delighted in the fact that Hermione seemed to be finding it as relaxing as she did. Fleur could see Hermione physically relax, the tension in her shoulders lessened as she let them slump forward a bit, and her step started to have a little bounce in it rather than the forced steps she had been taken since she floo'd into the Tonks kitchen. Fleur tentatively stretched out her magic until she felt the wards up ahead, she was more than a little surprised that the wards responded to her but she stuffed that down as she pressed on towards them.

"Fleur where are we?" Hermione asked finally breaking the silence as the curiosity got the better of her.

Fleur looked away from Hermione's inquisitive gaze, "France," she stated simply.

Hermione's jaw fell open, "You apparated us across international borders without a permit?" she said shocked.

"Oui," Fleur answered simply, though the brevity of her actions was beginning to panic her.

"Why?" Hermione wailed, already trying to plan how she would help Fleur get out of the trouble she was undoubtedly in.

Fleur stopped walking and looked at Hermione half smiling, "Because you were afraid, zere were a lot of people in zere and you felt exposed, so I brought you to ze safest place I could zink of under pressure."

Hermione stared in disbelief at Fleur, who turned and carried on walking up the path. Hermione jogged to catch up with Fleur, her brain working overtime as she tried to analyze what Fleur had said she wanted to hug the woman, of course she couldn't possibly, it was too risky. Hermione shook her head, banishing the thoughts and looked at Fleur again, trying to read her. Fleur was aware that she was being scrutinized, and forced her face to remain as neutral as possible as she glanced up ahead.

Fleur could feel the wards, they were not quite where she had anticipated they would be, but she guessed not everything could be the same, which was why she had apparated the pair into the surrounding forest, rather than where she thought the wards would be.

"You brought me to the safest place you know even though it was in another country because you could tell I was afraid?" Hermione suddenly asked disbelievingly.

Fleur stopped, "Oui, is et so 'ard to believe zat I want you to feel safe?" she asked perhaps a little more harshly than she intended it to be.

Hermione spluttered for a moment, "No, it is hard to believe that you would risk everything you have to help me feel safe when we both know I was perfectly safe where I was." She finally answered.

Fleur stared at Hermione's scowling face for a moment, _she really doesn't know that she is my world, she has no idea that she is everything to me_, she sighed, "'Ermione, being safe and feeling safe are two entirely separate zings," unthinkingly Fleur raised her hand to cup Hermione's face as she spoke, she was able to catch herself and gently place her wandering hand on Hermione's shoulder instead, "I want you to feel safe and cared for." She finished.

Hermione nodded her understanding and Fleur stared into her eyes to see if she truly did understand, she could see the cogs of her brilliant young mind working hard and she smiled, "wait 'ere for me?" Fleur asked and Hermione agreed.

Fleur stepped into the tree line and held her hand up, she took a deep breath swallowing any fear that she had and pushed her hand forward to connect with the wards. Hermione's eyes widened as she watched Fleur, _'she doesn't think the wards will recognise her,' _Hermione thought worriedly, knowing the damage that could come from touching wards that you weren't keyed to. Before Hermione had time to worry about it relief flooded over Fleur's face, along with a few other emotions, which piqued Hermione's curiosity as she watched on.

Fleur swallowed as centuries of Delacour magic swept through her, it had been so long since she had been connected to such strong magic that she had forgotten the sensation and indeed the strength behind it. Very much aware that she was being watch Fleur fought back tears as she was suddenly struck with the grief of all the loss she has endured. The power behind the wards was too much for Fleur and she sank to her knees.

Seeing Fleur unable to stand the power of the wards, Hermione took a step to aide Fleur.

"Non," Fleur spoke, her voice crackling with the power that flowed through her as she held her hand up to stop Hermione.

Hermione stopped mid-step trusting Fleur's judgement but concerned all the same as she continued to stare at the sheer power flowing through Fleur. Finally Fleur removed her hand from the ward and rested it on her knees, again Hermione made to step forward, but this time she didn't need to be told to wait as she heard the sound of people approaching. She looked beyond Fleur to see two women approaching her.

Not quite certain what was about to happen Hermione felt her wand slip into her hand from her sleeve, but she made no move towards Fleur or the two new comers who were now having a very hushed but frantic conversation in French. Suddenly without warning one of the women drew a knife, this time nothing would stop Hermione as she raised her wand and ran over to Fleur, who was still kneeling on the ground.

"Et is alright 'ermione, zey just need proof zat I am 'oo I say I am," Fleur explained as she took the knife and pricked the tip of her finger and pressed it to wards.

The words shone golden at the touch of Fleur's blood and the pulse was sent through the wards, making a giant dome suddenly appear over the land. Hermione stared as the dome stretched over miles giving her an idea of the sheer magnitude of the land they were about to enter.

Fleur got to her feet and turned to Hermione, "May I?" she asked as she held out the knife and gestured at Hermione's hand.

Hermione nodded silently and held out her hand, not need an explanation, she knew the theory behind blood wards and knew that a drop of her own blood would be required. Hermione did not flinch as Fleur made a pin prick at the end of her index finger and a bead of blood formed. Suddenly feeling anxious Hermione glanced at Fleur who gave her a single nod, she then stretch her hand out to where she knew the wards to be. The Wards accepted the blood but glowed red, until Hermione's hand was matched on the other side of the wards by one of the women's who had also presented blood. Hermione's eyes widened further as Fleur placed her hand over Hermione's, Fleur's fingers slipping between Hermione's and the youngest witch was no longer sure whether the tingle across her skin was from the wards, the magic or the proximity of Fleur.

After a moment the wards pulsed green and faded, Fleur guided Hermione through the barrier which appeared to have vanished, but Hermione knew better than anyone that appearances could be deceiving.

Fleur turned to the two women, "Merci." She said gratefully.

The two women turned to walk away but one hesitated, "La Reine veut une reunion..." she told Fleur.

Fleur clenched her jaw together, _'of course she would, why is nothing ever simple?'_ Fleur thought but she offered the woman a smile, "Oui," she said with a nod.

Hermione looked at Fleur puzzled, her French was sparse at best, though seemed to be improving the more time she spent with Fleur but she had not understood what had been said, _'something about a meeting and a queen?'_ Fleur simply smiled at Hermione and started walking through the woodland with Hermione in tow. There was no path that Hermione could see but Fleur seemed to know where she was going.

As they walked Fleur took a deep breath and decided to broach the reason they were here, "So you are curious about zis place, non?" she asked Hermione almost playfully.

"Really curious," was Hermione's response.

Fleur smiled at Hermione's curious nature, she knew that the brunette couldn't fight it, it was part of the very essence of who she was. "Zen let us learn about each ozer hmm?" Fleur said and when she got a pointed stare from Hermione she explained, "We take turns asking questions of each ozer, ze only rulez are zat we only ask one question at a time and we must tell ze truth. If zere is a question zat is asked zat we do not wish to answer we do not, but zen you give up your turn, do you agree?"

Hermione thought about this for a moment, she had so many questions about Fleur, about where they were, about everything and here she had a promise of the truth, how could she not participate? "I agree," Hermione answered.

Fleur smiled, "Very well in the spirit of sportsmanship I shall let you ask ze first question," she had a feeling she was setting herself up for some heartache, but if nothing else Hermione and she would start building trust with each other.

"How far is it to where we are going?" Hermione asked

Fleur raised an eyebrow, "is zat your first question?" she answered.

Hermione scowled, "is that yours?" she countered.

Fleur let out a belly rumble of a laugh and winked at Hermione, "I forget your astonishing wit at times 'Ermione. We are about a 30 minute walk to our destination." She answered amused.

Hermione nodded as she thought what her first question should be, "Where are we?" she asked and then clarified, "I'm looking for something more specific than 'France'."

Having anticipated this question Fleur answered easily, "The Veela Heartland."

Hermione's jaw dropped open and she took a look around expecting there to be Veela jumping out from behind every tree, when she saw none she started to think about everything she knew of the Veela, having researched them when her father had first introduced Fleur to them.

Fleur could see Hermione already forming a whole host of questions in her mind but she held up her hand to prevent them from being asked and instead asked her own question, "What caused you to run from Professor McGonagall?"

Hermione scowled, her train of thought coming to a screaming halt, she eyed Fleur suspiciously, realising that she had a lot more to lose with this 'game' than she had originally thought.

"I wasn't running from her," she paused hesitantly then quietly added, "I was running to you."

Fleur's heart soared, '_progress'_ she thought but she remained silent in the hope that Hermione would carry on explaining. Hermione focused on where her feet fell on the forest bed for a moment thinking, she could probably get away with not answering further but that was a cowards way and Hermione may be many things but the last thing she wanted Fleur to think of her was that she was a coward. "Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall showed me the evidence against my father, it made me realise that..."she faltered, looking away from Fleur, "well my father has been working for the Death Eaters a very long time," Hermione finished quietly, and she found that she was unable to look at Fleur.

The pair walked on in silence, Fleur respecting Hermione's need for time to process and Hermione glad not to be pushed. After a few moments Hermione glanced at Fleur, "Why did the wards recognise you but not permit you entry?" she asked.

Fleur swallowed, she didn't want to answer this question but after Hermione's heartfelt admission she didn't feel like now would be an appropriate time to withhold answers, especially since this particular one was going to come up sooner or later.

Fleur took a deep breath, "Because zey did not expect me to be in zis timeline." She answered and closed her eyes hoping that Hermione would accept this answer.

Hermione watched Fleur for a while as they trekked through the woods, biting her tongue though now her mind was bursting with questions to ask, _'Fleur is from another timeline? Why did she come here?' _Her mind was racing as Fleur cleared her throat, "Why did you change houses at school?" Fleur enquired.

Hermione dropped her gaze back to her feet, this was actually an easy question but the answer probably didn't do much credit but she spoke it anyway, "Harry, Ron even Ginny, they would have known about...what happened to me and I just couldn't bear that."

Fleur nodded, she had expected as much but it was still good to have it confirmed, she mentally made a note to work on Hermione's self esteem.

"Did you know about my father and the things he did for the death eaters...that he is the reason my mother..." Hermione asked.

Fleur stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Hermione, she reached forward and gently used her hand to tip her head up so that she was looking Hermione in the eye, "I had no idea about any of it until Dumbledore told yesterday, I swear to you, for had I known things would be very different." She spoke softly but with emotion and Hermione could hear the truth in her words. The two witches stood that way for a long time just staring at each other, Fleur wanting Hermione to know that she could trust her.

It was Hermione who broke the magic of the moment; she stepped towards Fleur and put her arms around her, holding so tightly as she began to sob. Fleur knew there would be no more questions, she gently put her arms around Hermione and rubbed her back as the younger witch cried, her head resting under Fleur's chin as tears spilled onto her shirt.

Fleur held Hermione as long as she needed as she fought back her own tears, "'Ermione, do you want to go back to school, back to Gryffindor?" she asked trying to pull the distraught witches mind away from the horrors it was dwelling on at the moment.

Hermione nodded, then gently pulled away from Fleur, wiping her face on her sleeve and grateful when the tall blonde turned and continued the trek to their destination. "I do," she said truthfully, "I have missed Ginny terribly and Harry has been telling me that Dumbledore has a mission for him this year, he has asked me for help, and well I couldn't really say no." Hermione babbled, pleased of the distraction, "Only..." she said but stopped suddenly uncertain where seconds before she had been sure.

Fleur glanced back "Only?" she asked as she stepped over a log and was pleased to see the edge of the forest ahead.

"I'm worried about the nightmares..." Hermione finally answered somewhat feebly.

'_Of course she was_,' Fleur thought, "Well we 'ave a week to come up wiz a solution zen." Fleur stated confidently as she stopped at the edge of the woods.

Hermione looked up and was surprised to see rolling grassland ahead and there in the middle of the field was one of the largest stately homes she had ever seen, and her mother had taken her to a few as it had been something of a hobby of hers. Unlike the ones that her mother had taken her to see however, this one seemed to have an armed guard patrolling it, the courtyard appeared very busy as Fleur and Hermione approached and in general everyone ignored their approach.

Fleur felt a familiar nudge in her mind, _"You do not belong here child,"_ the voice in her mind said in the old language of the Veela. Fleur almost jumped, it had been so long since she had been close to family that the intrusion, though welcome had been unexpected.

"_Grandmere, we seek refuge for a few days," _Fleur answered and the beginning of a headache reminded her why she detested this rude method of communication.

"_You shall always find refuge here daughter of my daughter, no matter when you are from. The fact remains that you are out of place and that is something that we must discuss. Your young companion, she is your mate?" _the voice asked.

"_Thank you your Majesty, of course I shall make time to discuss the repercussions with you. Yes she is my mate but it is...complicated, she does not know." _Fleur answered truthfully for she had never been able to lie to her Grandmother.

"_It always is complicated with you child,"_ was the answer that Fleur got and she sighed.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked aware that Fleur had been ploughing across the field in silence but clearly had something on her mind.

Fleur stopped as they neared the courtyard, "'Ermione, everyzing will be fine, 'owever, I am not from zis time and ze Fleur Delacour from zis time 'as been long since dead, et iz going to be difficult for my people to understand, I know zat zis iz unfair to you but I beg of your patience?" Fleur had sounded a lot like she was pleading to Hermione and so the younger witch nodded her agreement.

"Zank you," Fleur told her appreciatively, "I promise to explain what I can to you in private."

Hermione nodded again, she felt like she could trust Fleur for some reason and this was the test. The sound of boots on the courtyard drew Hermione's gaze to behind Fleur and she was dazzled by the display she saw, two columns of female warriors flanked a very well dressed woman who left no doubt in anyone's mind that she was regal and she appeared to be determinedly walking towards them.

Hermione had exactly one second to begin to panic before, Fleur sank to one knee and indicated that Hermione should do the same and she did, Fleur lowered her head, "Votre Majesté," she said.

"Rise child," came the response in English so perfect that the Queen might have been born and raised in London. The queen steeped up to greet Fleur, "Let me see you child," she commanded and Fleur rose, lifting her face to the Queen.

The Queen stepped forward, lightly running a finger on Fleur's face, then as though remembering where she was she let her hand return to her side, "Daughter of my daughter, welcome home." She greeted Fleur formally before turning to Hermione. "Hermione Granger, you are trusted among the Veela, because Fleur has pledged on your behalf, welcome to the heartland." She greeted Hermione.

Hermione rose to her feet and nodded her head, "It is an honour Your Majesty ," she stated.

The Queen smiled, it had been brief but it was there, she stepped towards Hermione and surprised the young witch with a hug, "I can assure you dear, that the honour is ours." She whispered as she hugged Hermione.

Queen Delacour turned back to Fleur, "How did you find the positioning of the wards, were they the same?" she asked.

Fleur shook her head, "Non Your Majesty, zey were a mile further out zan I 'ad anticipated," Fleur answered.

The Queen nodded her understanding, "And the Palace?" she probed.

Fleur shook her head in response, "Non, your Majesty, et is similar but not ze same."

"Giselle," The Queen called out and instantly one of the Gaurd stepped forward, "Please escort Princess Fleur and Lady Hermione to family quarters and see that they have everything they need." She commanded. Giselle nodded and with only the slightest hesitation glanced at Fleur before directing the pair towards the Palace.

"Your Majesty, I wonder if I may trouble you for the use of a floo?" Fleur asked causing Giselle to pause.

Queen Delacour gaze Fleur a questioning eyebrow. Fleur chose to respond in the language of her people, telepathically, _"Grandmere, my decision to bring 'Ermione ere was some what rashly made and I am in need of smoothing things over before there is an international incident." _Fleur explained.

Queen Delacour stifled a chortle with the finesse of a 70 year old member of Royalty, and nodded her head speaking aloud, "Very well, there is a floo in the family quarters, Giselle, see that it is connected?"

Giselle nodded, "As you command your Majesty," she responded and turned to lead Fleur and Hermione inside.

"_My child have you kidnapped your mate and brought her to the Palace for bedding?"_ the queen asked in Fleur's head.

Fleur blushed despite knowing that no one else had heard the comment, _"I have kidnapped her but she is too young to bed Grandmere, I have brought her here for refuge for a few days that is all."_ Fleur answered, using all of her effort not to snip at the Queen.

"_We both know my child that is not all, however your explanation shall suffice for the moment, forgive an old woman her prying?" _Queen Delacour asked.

"_You are not old Grandmere, and you have a right to pry. I just need to keep her safe."_ Fleur responded and this brought an end to their conversation.

Hermione studied Fleur, holding back a reservoir of questions before flicking her eyes to their escort who was gesturing for them to enter what appeared to be their living area for the time being. Hermione followed Fleur into the room and stared at the decadence of the room, the detail was exquisite and yet the room still looked comfortable.

Fleur paused at the door, hesitating for a moment, wanting so much to say something to Giselle as they had been very dear friends in her timeline.

Before Fleur could say anything Giselle stepped forward, wondering for an instant if she was being too bold, "It is good to see you my friend," Giselle said.

Fleur smiled and pulled Giselle into a hug, "and you my friend, I have missed you."

Giselle pulled from the hug and left the room, closing the door behind her. Fleur turned to Hermione, "I am sure zat you 'ave a hundred questions 'Ermione."

"Just two actually, for now, one, why are they speaking English and two why is their English so much better than yours?" Hermione replied.

Fleur chuckled, "Zey speak in English because et iz a language zat you and I understand, so as not to be rude and as to your second question, I was raised in France outside of zis Palace, before Beauxbatons I attended French public school, ze Veela on ze ozer 'and speak Veela and French and English are zeir second and zird languages which iz why zey do not 'ave ze French accent zat I do." She explained.

Hermione grimaced, "So as not to be rude?" she repeated, "I don't suppose using telepathy is considered rude?" she asked a little put out by the explanation.

Fleur smiled at Hermione's intelligence, "My grandmother and I communicate by telepathy as et iz 'ow we may speak privately wizout ze guards listening in, zis is 'ow Veela family communicate, I assure you she did not mean to cause offence," Fleur tried to placate Hermione, she did not want to fight with the teenager, not when they had made so much progress today.

Hermione considered the answer for a minute, it was logical at least, "I'm sorry it was all just so unexpected." She said apologetically.

Fleur let out a breath of relief, "I am sorry too, it seems I did not zink zings zrough." She lamented, "Now I shall floo call 'Ogwarts to let zem know zat you are well and zat you shall return for ze start of term," she said stepping over to the grate and taking a deep breath.

Queen Delacour summoned her most trusted advisor to her study, when Mattie appeared she dismissed her guards from the room.

"Mattie I am sure you have heard?" The Queen asked her advisor.

"Did she offer an explanation Clemence?" Mattie enquired as she poured a glass of red wine for each of them.

The two had been friends for 7 decades and there was no formalities between them, nor had there ever been. Mattie had saved Queen Delacour's reputation and life more times than either of them could count, and the Queen and treated Mattie like the sister she wished she had been.

"No she did not, she said 'it's complicated' but she did confirm that it was her mate travelling with her and the reason they came here was 'refuge'" The Queen repeated the excuses that Fleur had given her.

Mattie snorted, "It is always complicated with Fleur," she retorted handing a glass of wine to the Queen.

"My sentiments exactly," the Queen replied, toasting Mattie with her wine glass.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Mattie could hold her tongue no longer, "We cannot condone this Clemence, not if she is being used as a Pawn in the war? Veela cannot be used to cross timelines because someone with the audacity wills it." She stated resolutely.

"Mattie she is my Granddaughter and the rest of my line is gone, whatever reason she has come back she has presented us with the opportunity of an heir after all." The Queen retorted desperately.

"Clemence, time is a very delicate thing, we cannot start playing with it now or ever!" Mattie cautioned.

"I am not suggesting that we do Mattie, in fact I suggest the opposite!" The Queen stated vehemently letting her anger seep into her words, "She is here now, and the damage was done two years ago, if we send her back we reopen that wound in time, she must stay. Besides have you seen her mate?"

Mattie put her wine glass down, "Let us not stick our beaks into that Acromantula's nest! She is half her age, her spirit is broken and she has crossed international borders without a permit." Mattie argued.

"You old fool ignore all that for a moment, did you bother to look at her eyes or were you too busy consulting your runes?" The Queen asked but before Mattie had a chance to reply she added, "She has the eyes of our future."

Mattie scoffed, "Divination Clemence? You turn your nose up at my runes when you are relying on the vague subject of damn divination?"

"Mattie, the age issue can be overcome when Hermione is of age, I cannot think of anyone better to help Hermione mend her spirit than Fleur, as for the international borders issue, am I Queen or not? Surely you can send that quaffle to the centre hoop!" The Queen answered and it was clear that she was not going to budge on the subject.

Mattie rubbed her forehead, her life had suddenly become a lot more complicated, "Alright! I will go over to the French Ministry and see if I can't fix the border issue, but Clemence I would be neglecting my duty to you if I did not point out that this is folly." Mattie sagely warned.

The Queen grinned, clearly pleased , "I shall consider myself forewarned of your mystical portents." She quipped, but then the Queen reached over and grabbed Mattie's hand, "Thank you, Sister"

Mattie squeezed the hand holding hers, "Don't thank me yet! I believe we have to win a British war before we can prevent a Veela uprising!"


End file.
